Tsuki 月
by LadyScatty
Summary: Une adolescente renaît dans l'univers de Naruto en tant que Tsuki Inuzuka, soeur jumelle d'Hana Inuzuka. "Ca aurait pu être pire, se disait-elle pour se remonter le moral... j'aurais pu renaître à Westeros"
1. Arc de l'enfance : Un

**Je sais que je ne devrais pas entamer des fanfictions avant de terminer mes autres histoires mais je suis faible et incapable de me retenir d'écrire les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je m'y attend le moins. Vous pouvez me juger, mes amis ne s'en privent pas.**

 **Disclaimer : Si j'étais Kishimoto Masashi, ça se saurait.**

* * *

I

.

.

.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été religieuse.

Je croyais en Dieu.

Je croyais au paradis et à l'enfer.

Et je croyais au destin.

Mais ma connaissance en théologie était –je devais l'admettre- très limitée.

Il m'avait fallu du temps avant de réaliser que j'avais été réincarnée. Après tout, j'ai passé les premiers mois de ma nouvelle vie pratiquement aveugle, sans aucun control sur mes fonctions motrices.

Pendant des semaines, j'avais crié, pleuré et sangloté, persuadée d'avoir été envoyé en enfer pour un crime dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir.

Mais j'avais finis par me calmer. J'avais finis par accepter mon sort et réalisé que je n'étais pas en enfer.

Après tout, la voix rauque qui me chantait (très faux, soit dit en passant) des berceuses pour me calmer ne me semblait pas malveillante. Au contraire. La femme à qui appartenait la voix m'aimait. Et le corps de la personne à mes côtés était chaud et aimait se blottir contre moi dans mes moments de calmes.

Comment avais-je pu croire que j'étais en enfer ?

Des années plus tard, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que mon cerveau de nouveau-né, n'était pas suffisamment développé pour bien analyser la situation. C'était beaucoup plus facile que d'admettre que dans ma panique, j'avais perdu tout bon sens.

Et puis, il était difficile de continuer le fil de mes pensées quand je m'endormais si vite.

Quelques mois après que ma vue se soit amélioré suffisamment pour que je puisse distinguer autre chose que les couleurs et les formes, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que ma nouvelle famille était cinglée.

Lors de ma première vie, j'étais née en Amérique d'une famille immigrante Italienne et avait étudié suffisamment de japonais pour réussir à déchiffrer quelques phrases par ci, par là.

Ici, ma nouvelle mère s'appelait Tsume (Traduction : griffes), ma sœur jumelle s'appelait Hana (Traduction : nez) et quant à moi, j'étais baptisée Tsuki (Traduction : Lune).

Ce que je trouvais ironique, sachant que dans ma précédente vie, je m'appelais Luna.

Mon nouveau père semblait être le seul à être normal dans cette famille de dingue et encore, je ne pouvais pas être sûre, je ne l'avais pas suffisamment vu pour me faire une bonne idée de son caractère.

Tout ce que je savais de lui, c'était qu'il s'appelait Kyosuke et aimait nous faire tourner dans ses bras ma sœur jumelle et moi jusqu'à ce que nous vomissions sur lui, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire ma mère.

J'arrivais enfin à m'asseoir sur mon postérieur –un exploit dont j'étais honteusement fière- quand ma mère décida que son congé était terminé et qu'elle devait retourner travailler.

Hana qui n'arrivait toujours pas à s'asseoir et qui ne semblait pas du tout pressée d'essayer était allongée sur le dos et babillait joyeusement tout en mettant mes doigts dans sa bouche quand ma mère entra dans notre chambre pour nous dire au revoir. Elle était accompagnée d'une fille d'à peu près treize ans qui possédait les mêmes marques rouges en forme de crocs sur ses joues que ma mère et ma sœur et était accompagné d'un petit chiot absolument adorable.

Mais j'étais incapable de leurs porter la moindre pensée, mon attention entièrement fixée sur ce que portait ma mère. Un hitai-ate ou était engravé l'emblème de Konoha et une veste de Chûnin.

-huh ?

Je sentis comme un court-circuit dans mon cerveau.

Tsume. Hana. Chien. Konoha. Chûnin. Naruto. Manga. Pas. Réel. Cauchemar.

-Kimi, je te présente mes gamines, Hana et Tsuki. Hana est l'aînée et la plus calme des deux mais Tsuki et la plus avancée, les deux détestent être séparés et tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elles comme si ta vie en dépendait, parce que crois-moi, c'est le cas. Si mes filles reçoivent le moindre bleu ou la moindre égratignure durant mon absence, je ferais de tes intestins un collier, est-ce que c'est compris ?

Je remarquais vaguement la fille hochait la tête et déglutir bruyamment mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de réagir.

-Kaa-san doit y aller, murmura celle que je comprenais enfin être Tsume Inuzuka. Je vous aime et je ferais tout pour revenir le plus vite possible.

Ma nouvelle mère prit Hana dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front avant de respirer longuement comme pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de ma sœur avant de se tourner vers moi pour répéter les mêmes gestes.

-Je sais que c'est presque impossible, mais essaye d'être sage et de ne pas rendre les membres de notre clan trop cinglés.

J'aurais voulu rétorqué « trop tard » mais un : Je n'étais qu'un bébé, incapable de communiquer, deux : j'étais encore sous le choc.

Ma mère s'en alla ensuite à la guerre tandis que j'étais là, assise sur mon postérieur, la main gauche pleine de bave.

-Alors, Hana, Tsuki. C'est n'est plus que vous et moi, dit la voix joyeuse de l'adolescente qui allait dorénavant s'occuper de ma jumelle et moi.

Alors, incapable de me retenir, j'éclatais en sanglot.

Pourquoi Dieu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Je n'aurais pas pu renaître dans l'univers de Chocola et Vanilla ?

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment pas pu résister.**

 **Il fallait que je poste cette histoire. Les chapitres sont court mais au moins, j'en ai écris pas mal pour compenser ce détail.** **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des critiques ou quoique ce soit, ça m'intéresse.**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous,**

 **LS.**


	2. Arc de l'enfance : Deux

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si cette histoire aura beaucoup de lecteurs. Je me concentre plus sur l'humour qu'autre chose dans cette histoire et j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir du feedback.**

 **Minimiste : Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui, Tsuki sera considéré comme une prodige et elle le sera, mais elle sera aussi persuadé que c'est parce qu'elle est plus âgé mentalement ce qui est faux. Faut dire aussi qu'elle se comparera souvent à Itachi et ça ne peut que blesser son ego.**

 **Juishi : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira si tu décides de continuer à me lire. Oui, en général Hana veut dire fleur en japonais, mais ça dépend de quel kanji est utilisé. Dans les cas des Inuzuka, ils ont utilisé le kanji pour le mot "nez". N'oublies pas que Kiba veut dire "croc" en japonnais. C'est comme je le disais, une famille de cinglé ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Je déteste me répéter.**

* * *

II

.

.

.

Après une bonne séance de larmes et de cries thérapeutiques, je me lassais plutôt vite et cessait de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Quand je dis « vite », et bien…tout est relatif.

Je passais en réalité plusieurs jours à broyer du noir, à me blottir contre Hana et à fusiller du regard ma cousine Kimiko, comme si tout était de sa faute.

Pauvre Kimiko avait paniqué en me voyant pleurer et avait tout fait pour essayer de me calmer, sans comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de me calmer. Parfois, pleurer pouvait faire du bien.

Certes, dans ce cas-ci, je ne réussis qu'à faire pleurer ma sœur et à me causer une migraine atroce, mais là n'est pas la question.

Au moins, Kimiko me laissa jouer avec son chien dans sa tentative de me faire me sentir mieux.

Durant les semaines à venir, j'appris que Kiramaru –le chien- était un bien meilleur babysitteur que son humain (lui au moins, n'avait pas la capacité de concentration d'un poisson rouge), que Kimiko était une genin en passe de devenir une ninja médecin (apparemment, elle avait un don pour renifler les infections) et que Tsume n'était pas la ninja la plus cinglée que le clan Inuzuka avait à offrir. La grande sœur de Kimiko, Tami avait seize ans et avait brûlé notre cuisine en utilisant un katon jutsu pour accélérer la cuisson d'un plat. Elle avait tenté de me faire manger son poulet carbonisé et avait eu l'audace de s'offenser devant ma mine peu réjoui.

Mais Tami n'était rien comparé à Misaki baa-chan. C'était une petite vielle de soixante-dix ans qui nous adorait Hana et moi (même si elle oubliait constamment nos noms), elle aimait se remémorer le bon vieux temps où elle pouvait reluquer les fesses du Shodai, du Nidaime et de _Madara-kun_ qui d'après ses dires étaient super sexy et si elle n'avait pas été restreinte par ses enfants et ses petits-enfants, elle serait allé au front dire aux ninjas d'Iwa ce qu'elle pensait d'eux.

J'adorais Misaki baa-chan.

Grace à elle, j'avais rencontré un autre de mes cousins, Inuzuka Yuuto. C'était un genin de dix ans, arrogant, pompeux et belliqueux, qui adorait la bagarre comme la plupart de notre clan et qui était absolument terrifié par Misaki et ses fameux coups de cannes.

Hana ne manquait jamais d'applaudir et de rire quand Misaki cognait son petit-fils avec sa canne.

Je soupçonnais Misaki baa-chan et Hana-chan d'être des sadiques absolument non-refoulés.

Mais celle que j'adorais encore plus que Misaki, c'était Hana-chan. Ma sœur jumelle. Elle était constamment à mes côtés à essayer de me faire rire ou à me sourire avec ses grands yeux bruns brillants comme si j'étais parfaite et à partager avec moi ses babillements incompréhensibles.

Je n'étais pas suffisamment ingrate pour ignorer la chance que j'avais d'avoir été réincarné dans cette famille.

Une famille peut-être pas parfaite et certainement bizarre, mais une famille que j'aimais tout autant que la précédente.

Mama…papa…mes petites frères, Sergio, Christian et Alec. Ils me manquaient tous les jours…Mais j'étais loin d'être malheureuse.

Hana, Misaki, Kimiko, Tami…même ce crétin de Yuuto. Je les aimais.

Et j'aimerais sans doute Tsume et Kyosuke quand ils reviendront à la maison.

.

.

.

- _Mi chiamo Luna. Ripete. L-u-n-a._

-Ru ?

- _Mi arrendo_. J'abandonne. Tu le fais exprès ?

Hana gargouilla joyeusement, confirmant ainsi mes soupçons. Ma sœur aimait me torturer psychologiquement. J'avais un peu plus d'un an et je parlais couramment japonais, il n'y avait rien qui empêchait ma sœur d'apprendre l'italien. Elle aimait juste être difficile.

-On essaye encore. _Sei Fiore i sono Luna._

-Tchuki !

Hana laissa échapper une bulle de bave qui éclata sur moi.

Je lui pardonnais instantanément quand je réalisais ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

-Est-ce que tu viens de dire Tsuki ?

Hana hocha la tête d'un air très fière et je crus sentir mon cœur fondre devant son adorable petit minois.

-Kawai !

Je serrais ma jumelle dans mes petits bras potelés et abandonnais ma tentative de lui apprendre l'Italien.

Je m'apprêtais à lui raconter une histoire pour la récompenser mais à ce moment-là, ma sœur jumelle de quinze mois décida de frimer et se releva avec une aisance insultante sur ses patt…eux jambes.

Je pouvais presque sentir une veine apparaître sur ma tempe.

Oui, oui, je pouvais parler. Hourra. Mais ma sœur, elle, arrivait déjà à marcher alors que j'étais encore forcé de ramper. C'était humiliant !

J'arrivais à tenir debout mais dès le moment où j'esquissais un geste pour avancer, je retombais sur mon postérieur avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant. Kimiko qui avait emménagé dans notre modeste maison en attendant le retour de Tsume pensait que je n'étais pas intéressée d'apprendre comment marcher. C'était faux. Je m'entraînais juste uniquement quand j'étais seule avec Hana.

J'avais ma fierté après tout. Je comptais sur le fait que ma sœur oublierait tout dans quelques années.

- _Mierda !_

Je me relevais tout en grommelant des jurons dans ma première langue.

Jusque-là, tout va bien.

Non, en fait tout va mal. Je pouvais sentir mes jambes tremblaient sous mon poids.

Lentement, comme si au moindre geste brusque je risquais une punition (comme la rencontre prématurée de mes fesses avec le sol) j'avançais une jambe.

Je m'appuyais sur cette jambe et m'apprêtait à avancer la deuxième quand la gravité décida de prendre le dessus et de se moquer de moi.

Je retombais avec un « humph » tandis qu'Hana courrait presque.

Injustice divine.

Quand je serais plus grande, la première chose que je demanderais à apprendre sera le shunshin.

A quoi bon marcher quand on peut se téléporter ?

.

.

.

-Hana et Tsuki ont un an et demi. Elles sont en âge de recevoir leurs partenaires, dit la voix de Kimiko.

-Tu veux que Tsume nous étripe ? Elle a déjà manqué les premiers pas et les premiers mots de ses mioches, si elle manque ça aussi…

-Je sais, je sais, c'était juste une idée…

Une part de moi était fascinée par mes nouveaux sens surdéveloppés.

J'étais dans le washitu, le salon japonais pour ainsi dire, et j'arrivais à suivre la conversation qui se tenait entre Kimiko et Tami qui étaient dans la chambre que nous partagions Hana et moi à ranger notre bazar.

Une chose à savoir sur les Inuzuka : Nous détestions ranger. Tous comme nous sommes, sans aucune exception.

Mais heureusement pour Hana et moi, Kimiko était si effrayée par notre mère que la maison était constamment impeccable.

-J'espère qu'elles parlent de partenaires animales, marmonnais-je

-Tsuki ?

Hana avait fait des progrès énormes ces derniers temps. Elle arrivait à dire mon nom sans aucun problème et apprenait de plus en plus de mots. Je continuais à lui apprendre l'Italien de mon mieux, tout en m'entraînant à marcher.

Oh, oui. J'arrivais à marcher dorénavant.

Hourra.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire dix pas sans tomber et je serais comblée.

-Oui, Hana ?

-Joue 'vec moi ! Ordonna-t-elle presque.

Ah, mon p'tit tyran. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle serait tout aussi terrifiante que Tsume dans quelques années. J'en étais si fière que j'en pleurerais. J'aimais particulièrement quand elle se servait de Kimiko et de Yuuto comme esclave.

-Hmm…Ca te dirait de sortir de la maison et d'explorer le district des Inuzuka ?

Hana n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que « explorer » voulait dire, mais elle hocha néanmoins la tête avec enthousiasme.

* * *

 **J'ai tellement hâte que Tsuki et Hana sortent de chez elles !**

 **En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous fais de gros bisous,**

 **LS.**


	3. Arc de l'enfance : Trois

**Coucou ! Alors, je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai des lecteurs ou pas, mais on va prétendre que j'en ai. J'espère que vous allez bien et sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Minimiste : Hana ne sera pas une prodige du même calibre que sa soeur, mais elle sera une bonne ninja néanmoins et elle est plus avançé que la moyenne. Elle aura ses points forts et ses points faibles. Par contre, je ne sais pas si elle restera vétérinaire. Tsuki influence beaucoup sa soeur, même si c'est inconsciemment.**

 **Disclaimer : Non, Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

* * *

III

.

.

.

J'eu à peine le temps de poser un pied sur la véranda et de dire « _Libertà_ » qu'une série de cris interrompit ma sortie théâtrale.

 _-Kimi, Kimi, les chiots sont en train de s'échapper !_

-Huh ?

Je me retournais pour me faire faire catapulter sur le sol par ma propre sœur qui n'avait pas réalisé que j'avais arrêté d'avancer.

Ça faisait un mal de chien mais je n'avais pas le temps de me faire distraire.

-Kiramaru ?

 _-Oh, tu peux enfin parler ! Tsume-sama et Kuromaru seront si fiers !_

-Tsuki ? Demanda Hana d'un air confus.

-Bien sûr que je sais parler mais toi, comment tu… ?

Oh, seigneur, je parlais à un chien…Ce qui n'était pas si grave en soi, mais le fait que le chien me répondait me troublait quelque peu, je devais l'admettre.

Pas de panique, Tsuki. Pas de panique. C'était sans doute normal. Quand les meubles commenceront à te répondre, là tu pourras paniquer.

-Tsuki ?

-Hana-chan, est-ce que tu arrives à le comprendre ? Demandais-je en pointant du doigt Kiramaru (je sais, pas très poli, mais je n'avais pas oublié qu'il m'avait appelé « chiot »).

Hana tourna ses grands yeux bruns vers le chiot au pelage brun qui remuait la queue et qui avait gâché notre escapade avant de secouer la tête et wow, elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit chiot quand elle faisait ça…focus, Tsuki… Est-ce que c'est comme ça que Harry Potter s'est sentit quand il a découvert qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents ? Ou encore Dr. Dolittle ? Est-ce qu'ils existaient réellement ? De toute évidence, j'étais dans l'univers de Naruto alors c'était possible que… Oh, seigneur est-ce que Damon Salvatore existait réellement ? Certes, le fait qu'il soit un vampire sans foi ni loi gâchait un peu de son charme mais le fait de savoir qu'il y avait une infime possibilité que cet adonis puisse exister…

-Hana-chan ! Tsuki-chan ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ?! Vous voulez que votre mère me tue ?!

Pauvre Kimiko semblait à moitié hystérique.

Je ne ressentais aucune pitié.

Elle nous prit dans ses bras Hana et moi sans aucune difficulté, malgré les protestations de ma sœur. Quant à moi, je bavais légèrement en pensant à Damon Salvatore. Je n'étais peut-être qu'un bébé à présent mais j'avais dix-huit ans quand j'étais encore Luna, et Damon était _The_ fantasme.

Je versais quelques larmes à l'idée que j'aurais pu rencontrer mon fantasme si j'étais tombé dans le bon univers avant de me ressaisir.

C'était tout moi ça, je ne m'apitoyais jamais sur mon sort et je voyais toujours le verre à moitié plein…Non, je blague. J'étais juste encore trop choquée d'apprendre que je parlais le chien.

-Kiramaru nous a dénoncé, expliquais-je à Hana, une fois que notre babysitteur/cousine/esclave nous ait déposées dans notre berceau/prison.

Hana prouva son intelligence quand elle se mit à fusiller le chien du regard. Ce dernier geignit légèrement.

 _-Kimi m'a dit de vous surveiller !_

-On voulait juste sortir, grommelais-je.

Maudit soit-il d'être un meilleur babysitteur que son humaine.

Kimiko laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de me regarder d'un air sidéré.

-Tu arrives à comprendre Kiramaru, Tsuki-chan ?

Je hochais la tête. C'était normal, non ? C'était bien la spécialité des Inuzuka d'avoir une affinité avec les chiens ? Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je n'avais pas lu le manga Naruto et je n'avais pas vu tous les épisodes de l'anime. Par conséquent, je ne savais pas grand-chose sur ma nouvelle famille. Je savais juste qu'Hana deviendrait vétérinaire et avait plus d'un chien. Pour être honnête, Naruto n'était pas vraiment mon truc. C'était juste une activité que je partageais avec mes frères qui avaient insistés pour me faire découvrir le phénomène de mode qu'était le manga à l'époque…et que j'avais continué à suivre parce que je trouvais Kakashi très sexy.

Je ressentis un élan de tristesse en songeant à mes frères que je m'empressais de verrouiller sous clés.

-Tami ! Tami, viens vite !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu cries ? Retentit la voix de l'adolescente.

Tami entra dans la chambre accompagné d'un grand chien gris qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille et que je n'avais jamais vu.

C'était étrange, je me rappelais avoir vu le vieux chien grisonnant de Misaki baa-chan, le petit chiot paresseux que Yuuto trimballait partout sur la tête mais je n'avais jamais rencontré le partenaire de Tami.

Je savais que Tami était une Chûnin et partait régulièrement en mission et que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je ne la voyais pas autant que Kimiko, mais je n'avais jamais songé à lui poser de questions sur son partenaire.

 _-Pourquoi le chiot numéro 2 me regarde comme ça ? Kuromaru m'a dit qu'elle n'avait fait que hurler pendant des mois quand elle est née et qu'il fallait mieux l'éviter._

-Rude ! M'exclamais-je.

-Qui ? Demanda ma jumelle.

Je lui pointais du doigt le nouveau chien et ma sœur prouva sa loyauté quand elle le fusilla du regard de toute la puissance de ces jolis yeux de biches.

Dans quelques années, Hana-chan sera peut-être terrifiante, en attendant elle était juste absolument adorable.

 _-Oh, tu as appris à parler. Félicitations_ , dit-il d'un désintéressé.

Il était aussi agaçant que Tami.

Je fronçais des sourcils et m'apprêtait à l'insulter de tous les noms quand un cri suraiguë (et c'est _moi_ que Kuromaru a dit d'éviter ?!) retentit.

-Kyaaaah ! Kawai ! Tsuki arrive à comprendre Kanamaru ! Elle est tellement mignonne ! Tellement intelligente ! Il faut à tout prix qu'on le dise aux autres et…

Deux mains m'agrippèrent comme des étaux et je me retrouvais serrée contre la poitrine opulente de ma cinglée de cousine pendant qu'elle continuait de babiller à cent à l'heure.

-'âche moi ! Grommelais-je, en m'étouffant presque.

Elle m'ignora et continua comme si je n'étais pas en train de suffoquer.

-DE L'AIR ! Criais-je, énervée.

Je tentais de la cogner et elle n'eut même pas la décence d'essayer d'esquiver. Pour toute réponse à mon attaque, Tami, Kimiko, Kiramaru et Kanamaru rirent de manière insultante.

Certes. Ce n'était peut-être pas très malin d'essayer de frapper une kunoichi, mais de là à rire si fort…

-Oh, Tsuki est définitivement un Inuzuka, rit Kimiko.

-Oui, on a la bagarre dans le sang.

-Elle est en avance pour son âge, non ? Elle utilise déjà son chakra sans s'en rendre compte et je sais que c'est elle qui apprend à Hana de nouveaux mots tous les jours. Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas attendre Tsume-sama pour lui trouver un partenaire.

Tami s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose (sans doute quelque chose de stupide, la connaissant) mais quelqu'un l'a devança :

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends au sujet de trouver un partenaire pour ma fille sans me consulter ?

Même Hana pouvait entendre la menace dans la voix rauque de Tsume Inuzuka. Je crus entendre mes cousines déglutirent mais j'étais trop heureuse d'entendre la voix de ma mère pour me réjouir de leurs malheurs.

-KAA-CHAN !

Je m'agitais dans tous les sens pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de Tami quand ma magnifique, ma merveilleuse, ma formidable, fantastique, épatante mère vint à mon secours.

Elle m'arracha des bras de ma cousine et me serra fort contre elle avant de s'avancer et de rajouter Hana à notre étreinte.

-Tadaima, murmura Tsume.

-Okaeri, répondis-je.

Hana m'imita et je sentis ma mère sourire au-dessus de moi.

Dans des moments comme ceux-là, je me demandais vraiment comment j'avais pu croire que j'étais en enfer.

* * *

 **Je fais exprès de poster des chapitres court pour ne pas tarder dans la publication de mes chapitres, est-ce que ça convient ? (Encore une fois, prétendons que j'ai des lecteurs).**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça plaira. Je vous fais de gros bisous,**

 **LS.**


	4. Arc de l'enfance : Quatre

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça irait beaucoup mieux si je n'avais pas perdu tous mes documents ce matin -' Après une petite séance de larmes dont je n'ai même pas honte, je me suis forcée à réecrire ce chapitre et j'ai même commencé une nouvelle histoire. Je sais, encore une. Ne me jugez pas.**

 **L'histoire s'appelle Inori et le personnage principale n'est autre que la soeur jumelle d'Ino Yamanaka (Faudrait que j'arrête moi avec les histoires de jumeaux...) En tout cas, c'est un projet qui me tient beaucoup à coeur et j'espère que vous y jetterez un coup d'oeil. Après les Inuzuka, les Yamanaka, et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, alors si vous avez des préférences, dites le moi !**

 **Minimiste : J'ai l'impression d'écrire cette histoire pour toi, contente que ça te plaise ^^ Si tu as des suggestions, n'hésites pas ! J'ai déjà finis l'arc de l'enfance et je suis en train d'écrire l'arc de l'académie.**

 **Guest : C'est pareil pour moi, j'aime beaucoup ce genre d'histoires et comme on en trouve pas beaucoup des comme ça en français, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que la suite aussi te plaire :)**

 **LolitaUp : Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas décevoir pour la suite, dans ce cas ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Si j'étais Kishimoto, Itachi serait immortel et exhibitionniste...mon Dieu, je viens de décrire Hidan O_O**

* * *

IV

.

.

.

Luna Simone avait été une fille chanceuse. Elle n'avait jamais connue la mort, la guerre, la maladie ou la pauvreté. Quand elle est morte, elle avait encore ses quatre grands-parents, des tantes et des oncles qui l'adoraient et trois frères qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Ses parents étaient tous deux professeurs à l'université et gagnaient très bien leurs vies. Elle avait de bonnes notes à l'école, un bon cercle d'amis et rêvait d'étudier la cuisine en Italie après le lycée et peut-être d'ouvrir un restaurant ou une pâtisserie quand elle aurait atteint l'âge adulte.

Luna avait définitivement été une fille très chanceuse.

Mais je n'étais plus cette fille.

Ou l'étais-je encore ?

Très franchement, y penser me donner la migraine.

Qui étais-je exactement, Luna ou Tsuki ? Ou peut-être que Luna et moi n'étions qu'une seule et même personne ? Peut-être que ni Luna, ni Tsuki n'ont jamais existées. Peut-être que j'étais Luna et que cette voiture qui m'a écrasé m'avait envoyé dans un coma et que tout ce que je vivais en ce moment n'était qu'un rêve ? Ou peut-être que j'étais Tsuki et que pour une raison ou une autre j'ai hérité des souvenirs de Luna Simone ?

Oui, je préférais ne pas y penser.

Mieux valait laisser les questions existentielles aux philosophes. Eux, au moins, avaient une idée de la question (ou ils prétendaient avoir une idée de la question, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre).

Tout ça pour dire que mon premier réel choc culturel qui me fit dissocier Luna et la personne que j'étais aujourd'hui, ne fut pas la découverte de ma capacité à comprendre le langage canin mais plutôt lorsque Kaa-chan nous emmena Hana et moi pour la première fois à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Apparemment Kyosuke était de retour lui aussi, mais était coincé à l'hôpital avec quelques os brisés.

Kaa-chan avait annoncé ça, comme si elle parlait de la météo.

Il faut dire qu'elle a passé des mois au front, et qu'elle avait sans doute vu et subi pire que ça.

Je n'étais pas sûre de bien le prendre.

La troisième grande guerre shinobi continuait de faire rage au dehors mais je n'avais jamais manqué de rien et cloîtré dans ma maison à jouer avec ma sœur, entourée de cousins et d'aboiements, il était facile d'oublier qu'il y avait une guerre pour commencer.

Au moment où j'entrais à l'hôpital en compagnie de Kaa-chan et d'Hana-chan, je réalisais que j'étais vraiment chanceuse de ne pas souffrir les réalités de la guerre. Si j'avais été plus âgé, nul doute qu'on m'aurait poussé à y participer, et ça, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi chanceuse que Luna l'avait été, mais j'étais néanmoins très chanceuse.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je le réalisais pleinement.

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient bondés. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de chambre pour loger tout le monde. Les patients étaient tous des cas urgents, mais il n'y avait rien que le staff surmené pouvait faire pour y remédier.

Il y avait une fille de douze ans – _L'âge de Christian-_ qui avait perdu une jambe et il n'y avait _personne_ avec elle. Il y avait un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans qui vomissait du sang et une substance noir sur le sol autrefois blanc. Un homme quelque part sanglotait et je voyais une femme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que ma mère regardait d'un air indifférent le plafond alors qu'il lui manquait un bras.

Pour la première fois, je maudissais mes sens surdéveloppés. L'odeur de putréfaction, de maladie, de mort, de vomit, de sang et de sueur me faisait gémir et versait des larmes tandis qu'Hana-chan sanglotait librement tout en enfouissant son visage contre le coup de Kaa-chan.

Quant à moi, j'étais à deux doigts de vomir.

A cet instant, je développai une intense aversion pour les hôpitaux.

Tous ces blessés, tous ces cadavres, _je n'avais pas envie de les voir !_

Et même lorsque ma mère nous entraîna ma sœur et moi dans une chambre stérilisée à l'abri des mauvaises odeurs, des cris déchirants et du sang, j'arrivais _toujours_ à sentir l'odeur de putréfaction dans mes narines qui me bloquait la gorge

-Tsume, murmua une voix faible.

-Kyo-baka…Je t'ai dit ce que je te ferais si jamais tu pensais à m'abandonner.

-Tu as du le mentionner une fois ou deux.

-T'as de la chance d'avoir le pelvis fracturé ou je t'aurais coupé le…

-Pas devant les enfants anata.

Kaa-san grommela quelques insultes un instant avant de nous déposer Hana et moi au pied du lit du patient.

Le patient était mon Tou-chan.

Ayant passé beaucoup moins de temps avec lui qu'avec ma mère, je ne le reconnu pas immédiatement. L'homme allongé en face de moi était pale et maigre, rien à voir avec l'image que je me faisais de mon Tou-chan. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux vert/gris étaient cernées et fatigués. Son corps était entièrement recouvert de bandages, le faisant ressembler plus à une momie vivante et moins à un shinobi d'élite. En gros, il était dans un piteux état.

-Tou-chan ?

-Tsuki-chan…comme tu as grandis. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu hurlais dès que je m'approchais de toi.

Je me sentis rougir et je rampais prudemment à ses côtés, en faisant bien attention à ne pas effleurer son corps meurtri.

-Tu as mal ? Demandais-je après quelques secondes de silence gênant.

-Un médecin m'a donné tellement de médicaments que je ne ressens absolument rien.

Traduction, il était drogué.

Voyant ma sœur, se tenir timidement éloignée, je lui fis signe de venir.

-Viens, Hana-chan. C'est Tou-chan.

-Tou-chan ?

Elle pencha la tête de côté et…wow, elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit chiot.

-Viens par-là, Hana-chan que je te vois.

Ma jumelle s'exécuta et tout comme moi, remarqua l'état dans lequel était notre Tou-chan. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa une petite main potelée sur sa joue mal rasée. C'était mignon, je devais l'admettre, surtout que Tou-chan se mit à sourire comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde…et c'est à cet instant, que mon empoté de sœur décida de parler en Italien pour la première fois.

Des semaines que je me démenais pour lui apprendre l'Italien et qu'elle rejetait tous mes efforts, et elle décidait de pratiquer en face de nos parents !

Si je ne voulais pas briser l'imagine du mignon (je supposais être mignonne) petit bébé que j'étais, je me serais donner des gifles.

 _-Guarire rapidamente._

Dieu merci, nous étions suffisamment petites pour que ça puisse passer pour des babillements de bébé.

-Elle te dit de guérir vite, traduisis-je.

Tou-chan paru étonné. Que je puisse comprendre Hana-chan ou du fait que je parle si bien, au choix.

Il dû décider de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment car il se remit à sourire.

-Déjà à me donner des ordres, tu es bien la fille de Tsume.

-Oi ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est pas parce que tu es coincé dans un lit d'hôpital que je vais te laisser dire des bêtises, Kyo-baka !

Tou-chan se mit à rire mais gémit de douleur au bout d'une seconde ou deux. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux pour essayer de le distraire.

-Hana-chan a raison, guéris vite. Comme ça, tu pourras rentrer à la maison avec nous, dis-je doucement.

-D'accord.

Tou-chan était fatigué et incapable de maintenir une conversation bien longtemps, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Kaa-chan l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de nous prendre ma sœur et moi dans ses bras.

-Venez les filles, il est temps de rentrer.

-On pourra revenir voir Tou-chan demain ?

A ce moment là, un cri déchirant retentit dans l'hopitale me rappellant ou je me trouvais. Hana et moi gémirent en même temps avant de coller nos visages contre la veste de Kaa-chan.

-Ne t'en fais pas musume, Kyo-baka est fort. Il sera bientôt sur pieds et ne tardera pas à rentrer à la maison.

-Est-ce que Kaa-chan va rester à la maison ?

-Pour l'instant.

Je retins ma respiration du mieux que je pu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dehors.

Une fois à l'air libre, je reniflais pitoyablement.

-On peut dormir avec toi, ce soir ? Demandais-je, alors que nous nous rapprochions du district Inuzuka.

Notre district était très distinctif et même un bébé comme moi pouvait le repérer. Il suffisait de suivre les aboiements.

-S'il te plait, rajouta Hana.

Je sentis Kaa-chan se radoucir.

-Bien sûr.

* * *

 **Lisez Inori, laissez des reviews et je vous ferai des câlins.**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera un plus long et bientôt posté, c'est promis !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	5. Arc de l'enfance : Cinq

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient évidemment pas.**

* * *

V

.

.

.

-Kaa-chan, quand est-ce que Kimiko va revenir ? Demandais-je en grimaçant.

Tsume Inzuka était beaucoup de choses. C'était une femme forte et indépendante. Une Tokubetsu Jonin très respectée. Elle était également la meilleure traqueuse de tout le clan. Elle était charismatique, intelligente, et sans pitié envers ses adversaires.

Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'était pas, c'était une bonne cuisinière.

Kuromaru, son partenaire, Hana-chan et moi avons tenté de lui faire comprendre que sa cuisine était immangeable. Kuromaru en faisant grève de la faim, Hana-chan en jetant sa nourriture et moi avec des mots, sans aucun résultant.

Elle refusait d'entendre raison et continuait à s'entêter _qu'il fallait juste ajouter du sel._

C'était un supplice pour moi, qui avait un jour rêvée d'ouvrir un restaurant.

Pauvre Tou-chan rentrerait le lendemain pour découvrir que finalement la nourriture que servait l'hôpital était bien meilleure que celle de sa maison. Et dire que les ninjas d'Iwa avait échoué dans leur mission de l'éliminer et que la cuisine de sa femme avait toutes ses chances de réussir…

Bah, il l'avait épousé. Il savait sans doute dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

Par contre, Kuromaru, Hana-chan, et moi n'étions que d'innocentes victimes dans toute cette histoire.

Dès que j'atteindrais l'âge adulte, je fuguerais avec un Akimichi.

-Kimiko est occupée à l'hôpital et Tami est en mission, pourquoi ? Demanda Kaa-chan en ignorant ma moue dégouté face au plat brunâtre qu'elle osait me présentait.

-Pa's qu'on a faim, marmonna Hana-chan mécontente.

J'aurais dû être beaucoup plus gentille avec Kimiko. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle était un cadeau de Kami-sama jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus là.

-Et bien, manges. Itadakimasu !

Et sous nos yeux sidérés, Kaa-chan se mit à manger sa part sans broncher.

Je croyais que les sens des Inuzuka étaient beaucoup plus développés que ceux des gens normaux. Hana-chan et moi pouvions sentir l'odeur suspecte qu'émanait cette chose que notre mère prétendait être de la nourriture. Comment faisait-elle pour _avaler_ cette substance, sans même grimacer ?!

-Ça manque un peu de piment, marmonna Kaa-chan en se relevant pour aller chercher quelque chose.

Les yeux ronds, j'échangeais un regard incrédule avec ma jumelle.

Le regard de quelqu'un qui était soulagé de ne pas souffrir seul.

 _-Vous allez devoir vous y faire, les filles. Tsume est la pire cuisinière que j'ai jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer. Elle s'est habitué au gout immonde mais elle est bien la seule._

Kuromaru, lui aussi, semblait soulagé de ne plus souffrir seul.

-Et Tou-chan, comment il fait ?

 _-Kyosuke est un imbécile amoureux qui se jetterait du haut d'une falaise s'il pensait que ça ferait plaisir à Tsume._

Je traduisis la conversation à Hana-chan avant de rassurer Kuromaru que j'apprendrais à cuisiner lorsque je serais suffisamment grande et que j'interdirais l'accès de la cuisine à Kaa-chan.

 _-Bonne chance,_ se contenta-t-il de dire.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Tou-chan était de retour.

Il était pâle, faible et avait perdu beaucoup de poids.

Mais il était de retour, en vie et sur pieds. J'étais heureuse de le voir.

-Tou-chan !

Je courus aussi vite que mes petites patt…euh, jambes me le permettaient et serrait les siennes contre moi.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Doucement Tsuki-chan, me réprimanda Kimiko qui se tenait derrière nous.

Elle avait apparemment été désignée pour accompagner Tou-chan à la maison.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Kimiko, dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

Elle parut à la fois choquée, flattée et surtout suspicieuse…j'en serais vexée si je n'avais pas été trop heureuse que ma famille soit réunie pour la première fois depuis…depuis trop longtemps.

-Kaa-chan est en train d'habiller Hana-chan. Tu vas mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux.

Ne voulant pas, ou ne pouvant pas se pencher à ma hauteur, Tou-chan se contenta de me caresser les cheveux au lieu de me prendre dans ses bras et de me tourner dans les airs comme il le faisait avant son départ pour la guerre.

-Viens, assieds-toi. Reposes toi, pendant que Kimi fait à manger.

-Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, Tsuki-chan, dit Kimiko.

Je lui adressais un regard trahis.

-Tu vas laisser Tou-chan mangeait la nourriture de Kaa-chan ? Tu veux qu'il retourne à l'hôpital ?

Kimiko grimaça avant de se diriger vers la cuisine comme la bonne escla… euh, samaritaine qu'elle était.

Tou-chan baissa les yeux vers moi et haussa un sourcil. Il semblait à la fois amusé et incrédule.

-Est-ce que tu viens de manipuler ta cousine pour qu'elle te fasse à manger ?

-Pour qu'elle _nous_ fasse à manger, corrigeais-je en le traînant jusque dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

De mon ton le plus sérieux, j'ajoutais :

-Kuromaru, Hana-chan et moi avons votés. Kaa-chan n'a plus le droit de cuisiner dans cette maison.

Tou-chan rit doucement et les lignes d'inquiétudes qui marraient son front disparurent brièvement. Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira d'aise

A ce moment-là, Kaa-chan entra dans la chambre, Hana-chan dans ses bras.

- _Papa_ _!_

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de parler Italien devant nos parents. Je retins une grimace. Heureusement, « papa » était un mot pratiquement universel et mes parents ne se doutèrent de rien.

-Kyo…Je m'apprêtais à venir te chercher.

-Kimiko m'a déposé.

Kaa-chan déposa ma sœur et moi sur le lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Hmm, dans ce cas, je vais aller faire à mang…

- _Per favore, no !_ Cria presque Hana-chan.

-C'est pas la peine, ajoutais-je précipitamment. Kimiko est à la cuisine.

-Humph.

Kaa-chan parut sur le point de s'énerver un instant mais un seul coup d'œil vers Tou-chan et elle se calma.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur ses genoux pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui.

-Je vais bientôt devoir retourner en missions, nous annonça-t-elle sans passer par quatre chemins.

-Mais tu viens de revenir, protestais-je.

-Tsuki-chan…

C'était Tou-chan qui me parlait.

-Nous sommes en guerre. Et je sais que ce n'est pas juste de vous laisser seules toi et Hana-chan mais Konoha a besoin de nous. En protégeant Konoha, on vous protège vous.

C'était facile à comprendre en théorie, mais je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite. Mes parents avaient passés des mois au front, mon père était revenu avec le pelvis cassé et ma mère l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus.

Hana-chan ne semblait pas très bien comprendre de quoi on parlait, mais je n'étais pas contente et ça se voyait. Et quand je n'étais pas contente, Hana ne l'était pas non plus.

-Je ne repars pas tout de suite, j'ai une semaine de repos avant de devoir retourner à Kusa, continua Kaa-chan comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

-Tu feras attention, c'est promis ? Demandais-je.

Tsume Inuzuka avait survécu dans l'anime, je n'étais peut-être pas une experte en Naruto, mais je me souvenais au moins de ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me fier à mes souvenirs. Après tout, je n'existais pas dans l'anime, alors comment faire confiance à ce que je croyais savoir ?

-Bien sûr ! J'aurais Kuromaru et mes coéquipiers avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite mais je décidais de laisser tomber l'affaire. J'aurais tout le temps de m'inquiéter plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'étais entouré de ma famille et j'étais heureuse.

.

.

.

La semaine qui suivit fut la plus heureuse que je vécus depuis des mois.

Je me serais bien passée de la cuisine de Kaa-chan, mais mis à part ses nombreuses tentatives de nous empoisonner avec ce qu'elle prétendait être de la nourriture, nous étions tous plutôt content.

Hana-chan avait cessé de parler Italien devant nos parents, Tou-chan se sentait suffisamment mieux pour recommencer à nous porter elle et moi, Kuromaru me laissait le monter comme un cheval à ma plus grande joie et Kaa-chan invita même quelques membres du clan avant son départ.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Après tout, plus de la moitié était à Kusa ou Shimo à se battre mais je rencontrais quand même quelques membres de ma nouvelle famille.

Misaki-baachan était présente bien sûr, accompagné de son vieux chien Kaname et de Yuuto son petit-fils et punchingball favori.

Kimi était de garde à l'hopital et Tami était en mission avec son équipe, mais je fis la rencontre d'un des frères de Kaa-chan, Daichi-ojisan et de sa femme Mei-obasan.

Kaa-chan et son frère commencèrent à se bagarrer dès que ce dernier franchit le seuil de la porte, jusqu'à la toute dernière minute pendant que Tou-chan et Mei-obasan buvaient tranquillement du thé.

Je rencontrais également plusieurs cousins et cousines, malheureusement tous plus âgés que Hana-chan et moi. Il y avait Kana-chan, une genin de onze ans et la grande sœur de Yuuto, Rina et Miwa-chan, des élèves de l'académie de huit ans, Jiro-kun, un nouveau chûnin de douze ans, Rudô-kun, un chunin de treize ans et Takumo-kun, un tokubetsu jonin de dix-sept ans qui était en congé maladie.

Le seul enfant à être près de notre âge était Gaku-kun. Il n'avait que cinq ans, soit trois ans et demi de plus que nous mais refusait catégoriquement de jouer avec des bébés…Humph, rude.

Ils avaient tous un chien et je devais avouer que j'étais légèrement jalouse.

Hana-chan l'était aussi, je pouvais le sentir.

Le repas fut horriblement bruyant mais il y avait une bonne ambiance et j'étais parfaitement heureuse de dessiner tranquillement aux pieds de ma mère tandis que Hana-chan fusillait du regard Gaku, le sale petit morveux.

C'était une bonne journée.

-Tes filles vont avoir bientôt deux ans, dit tout à coup Misaki-baachan, interrompant les insultes que Kaa-chan échangeait avec son frère.

J'espérais sincèrement que c'était leur façon à eux de montrer leur affection.

-Il serait peut-être temps que tu les laisse trouver un partenaire.

-Je le ferais le jour de leur deuxième anniversaire, grinça des dents Kaa-chan.

D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, ma mère détestait qu'on remette en doute ses décisions.

-Ce ne sont encore que des bébés. D'habitude, on attend que les enfants aient trois à quatre ans, intervint Daichi-ojisan d'un air accusateur.

-Peut-être, mais Tsuki-chan et Hana-chan sont très avancés par rapport à leurs âges. Tsuki-chan arrive déjà à comprendre les chiens.

Kaa-chan frimait ouvertement et semblait trouver beaucoup de plaisir à vanter mes exploits.

Non pas que je trouvais que parler le chien était un exploit, je n'avais absolument rien fait. Un jour, je m'étais levée, j'avais décidé de sortir et je m'étais retrouvé à parler le chien. Aucun effort de ma part.

Marcher, ça par contre, c'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Elle ?! s'exclama Daichi-ojisan d'un air incrédule en me pointant du doigt.

Rude ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette famille à avoir de pareilles manières ?!

Hana-chan de toute évidance, partageait mon avis, elle redirigea son mauvais regard de Gaku à Daichi-baka.

Ma mère gronda de façon menaçante et s'apprêtait à se lever (sans doute pour se jeter contre son frère et le cogner ce que j'approuvais secrètement) quand mon père la calma en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Tsume, inutile de te mettre en colère. Daichi-san n'a jamais rencontré nos filles avant aujourd'hui.

Tou-chan se tourna vers son beau-frère et lui adressa la parole calmement.

-Tsuki-chan est beaucoup plus avancée que les autres bébés de son âge. Elle s'exprime déjà de façon parfaitement clair, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est choquant qu'elle puisse parl…

-Oh, la ferme ! Tu n'es même pas un Inuzuka ! Tu n'as pas de clan et tu…

-Je te signale que ta femme non plus, n'est pas une Inuzuka et je ne viens pas chez toi l'insulter comme tu le fais, espèce d'enfoiré ! Rugit Kaa-chan.

Je posais mes mains contre les oreilles d'Hana-chan. Mon adorable sœur n'avait pas besoin d'entendre de vulgarités.

-Arrêtes de dires des conneries, Tsume ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-Tu veux en connaître d'autres de vérités ?! Tu n'es qu'un…

-LA FERMES, VOUS TOUS ! Hurla Misaki baa-chan.

Je ne savais pas de quoi je devais être le plus choquée.

Le fait que Misaki-baachan, cette petite vielle ait une voix si forte ou le fait que les chiens semblaient bien plus civilisés que leur maîtres ?

-Daichi-chan, Tsuki et Hana auront un partenaire le jour de leur second anniversaire que tu le veuilles ou non, elles sont beaucoup plus intelligentes que tu ne l'étais à leurs âges, faudra-t-y faire. Tsume, arrête de hurler, tu nous fais mal à la tête. Yuuto, va me chercher à manger, j'ai faim et aucun de mes petits-enfants de sait cuisiner.

La soirée se termina presque bien.

Hana-chan et moi jouions avec Rina, Miwa et leurs chiens, Mei-obasan s'excusa des paroles de son mari et Yuuto revint avec plusieurs repas à emporter du restaurant BBQ des Akimichi.

Le pauvre garçon était épuisé, mais bah…c'était un shinobi, il n'avait qu'à considérer ça comme un entraînement.

Malheureusement, Daichi-baka ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et mit les pieds dans le plat.

Kaa-chan lui jeta son couteau et visa la tête.

Elle aurait atteint sa cible si son frère n'avait pas esquivé.

.

.

.

Kaa-chan nous embrassa tendrement sur le front avant d'embrasser Tou-chan puis de partir rejoindre son équipe.

Elle avait promis qu'elle ne tarderait pas aussi longtemps avant de revenir, cette fois-ci.

Kuromaru avait promis que rien n'allait leur arriver.

Mais j'étais inquiète et rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire n'avait pu me réconforter.

La maison était étrangement calme, après le départ de Kaa-chan. Ce n'était plus que Tou-chan, Hana et moi dans la maison. Il n'y avait plus de chien, plus de Kimiko et (heureusement) plus de Tami.

Il me fallut quelques jours à m'habituer à ce silence et entre temps, j'appris à connaître mon nouveau père.

Kyosuke Inuzuka (N'ayant pas de clan et étant orphelin, il avait adopté le nom de Kaa-chan) était un homme intelligent et chaleureux qui adorait passer du temps avec ma sœur et moi. Il écoutait avec patience les babillements de ma sœur qui se mettait à parler de façon de plus en plus clair et avait même commencé à nous apprendre à lire.

Il cuisinait bien que mieux que Kaa-chan et était excellent en genjutsu.

Il nous expliqua ce que c'était que que le genjutsu avant de faire apparaître de nulle part des papillons fluorescents d'un simple mouvement de doigts.

C'était comme de la magie !

Bien sûr, j'avais tout de suite voulut apprendre comment il faisait mais il s'était contenté de rire et de dire que j'étais encore trop jeune, n'avait aucun control et pas suffisamment de chakra. Humph, ça faisait mal à entendre.

-Quand tu seras plus grande, je t'apprendrais, me promit-il. Pour l'instant, contentes toi d'apprendre à lire.

Hana-chan et moi avions beaucoup de difficulté à retenir le plus simple des hiragana. Nous n'avions pas encore commencé les katakana et je ne voulais même pas pensé aux kanjis qu'il me faudrait apprendre.

Lorsque nous n'étions pas en train (d'essayer) d'apprendre à lire, je laissais Hana-chan jouait toute seule pendant que je dessinais.

Luna avait été une artiste.

Et c'était quelque chose que je souhaitais garder.

Je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour être honnête. Mes petits doigts étaient à peine capables de supporter un pinceau de calligraphie et je faisais beaucoup de bavure, mais dessiner aider à me calmer et malgré mes résultats peu glorieux, je continuais à dessiner.

De plus, Tou-chan gardait tous mes dessins comme s'ils étaient le plus précieux des cadeaux et Hana-chan ne manquait jamais de s'extasier devant eux.

C'était agréable d'être tellement aimée.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais. laissez-moi vos impression, feedback est toujours apprécié. Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans une semaine, je pense.**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous,**

 **LS.**


	6. Arc de l'enfance : Six

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **S : Merci, merci, merci ! *_* (je rougis comme une tomate en passant) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, quant à ta suggestionn au sujet de Naruto, elle est notée et approuvée. Tsuki et Itachi vont développer une relation, ça c'est certain et je ne le cache pas, mais elle évoluera petit à petit et c'est tout ce que je dirais sur le sujet. Je n'ai pas songé à trouver à Tsuki un éternel rival mais peut-être qu'elle aura son propre Gaï ^^ Qui sait ? Pour le massacre des Uchiha...je le dis directe, il n'y aura pas de massacre. Cette fiction est strictement anti-angst. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites pas à les poser :)**

 **Guest : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. Moi aussi, je voulais une fanfiction qui commence avant l'intrigue canon, c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction ^^ **

**Naomipy : Thank you, I hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **Dimiki : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Nope, Naruto n'est pas devenu miraculeusement ma propriété.**

* * *

VI

.

.

.

Serait-ce si terrible de vivre analphabète ? Dans mon ancien monde, je vivais en Amérique et il n'y avait eu que vingt-six lettres dans l'alphabet latin. C'était facile, il y avait même une chanson pour aider les enfants à l'apprendre, ça n'avait rien de compliqué et j'avais été bilingue avec de très bonnes notes à l'école, la belle vie quoi.

Dans ce monde ci, par contre, il y avait 46 hiraganas à apprendre, 46 katakanas et des milliers de kanji.

 _Milliers_.

Je songeais sérieusement à rester analphabète.

Après tout, avais-je vraiment besoin de savoir lire et écrire ? Je comptais devenir une kunoichi, pas une secrétaire. Mieux valait que je me concentre sur quelque chose d'utile comme cracher du feu, imiter Jésus ou encore apprendre l'art de l'illusion comme Tou-chan…Et puis, au pire, j'avais toujours Hana-chan pour me traduire les documents importants !

Un seul coup d'œil à ma sœur jumelle et j'abandonnais tout de suite cette idée.

Hana-chan ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par l'alphabet.

Elle préférait –et de loin- jeter _mes_ affaires sur notre cousin Gaku-baka.

Une part de moi était fière que ma sœur puisse déjà toucher une cible mouvante, mais une autre part de moi aurait préféré qu'elle jette les affaires de notre cousin au lieu des miennes. Ma sœur avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais je lui pardonnais. Parce qu'elle était adorable.

- _Luna, dove si trova papa ?_ Demanda Hana quand elle se lassa d'harceler notre cousin.

 _-Non lo so. Perché ?_

 _-Sono stanca_ , dit-elle en baillant.

Et c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air fatigué.

Je blâmais entièrement nos cousins pour sa fatigue. En règle générale, Hana et moi avions l'endurance des Inuzuka, c'est-à-dire que nous étions rarement fatiguées et détestions l'heure de la sieste (sieste que nous ne faisions jamais de toute façon). Mais ce matin, Tou-chan dû partir en mission pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kimiko n'était pas disponible et Tami était au front. Hana-chan et moi n'avions pas eu d'autre choix que de passer la journée en compagnie de nos cousins…et laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Ils étaient fatiguant.

Kana-chan, la grande sœur de Yuuto était censée être responsable de Rina, Miwa, Gaku, Hana, moi et d'autres cousins que je ne connaissais pas encore. Au départ, ça se passait plutôt bien. Gaku, Rina et Miwa jouaient avec leurs chiens, Kana nous aidait ma sœur et moi à lire un livre sur les sannin et nos autres cousins (pratiquement tous à l'académie) s'entraînaient avec leurs partenaires ou complétaient leurs devoirs…Nous étions tous très sage…pendant au moins trois minutes et demi…jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle avait commencé, une minute j'étais en train de développer une migraine parce que deux lettres se ressemblaient un peu trop, la minute qui suit Kana se jetait dans la mêlée de corps qui s'étaient formé sans que je m'en aperçoive. Rina et Miwa tentèrent de se montrer responsable et de les arrêter mais quand un kunai égaré faillit les toucher, elles se jetèrent elles aussi dans la bagarre. Gaku ne tarda pas à les rejoindre bien sûr. Ce n'était pas dans le tempérament d'un Inuzuka d'ignorer une bagarre.

Et bien sûr, ma sœur ne voulait pas être en reste et se mit à jeter mes affaires sur la personne la plus proche.

Un soupir m'échappa malgré moi.

J'étais chez les fous.

.

.

.

-Bon anniversaire, Kimi-chan !

J'embrassais sur la joue ma cousine qui venait de fêter ses quatorze ans (et que j'appréciais beaucoup plus depuis que j'avais découvert qu'elle était la seule à savoir bien cuisiner dans ce clan de cinglés)

-Bon anniversaire, Kimi, dit Hana-chan la bouche pleine sans même lever les yeux de son assiette.

Hana-chan aimait Kimi. Elle l'appréciait plus que Tami, Yuuto et Gaku en tout cas, c'était certain. Mais elle n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point notre bien aimée cousine était une sainte. Ça lui viendra.

-Merci, les filles. Comment vous savez que c'est aujourd'hui ?

-Tou-chan nous l'a dit avant de partir, expliquais-je en voyant ma cousine s'installer en face de moi.

Kaa-chan et Tou-chan faisaient plein d'allées et venues depuis quelques temps. Ils partaient en missions et revenaient quelques jours plus tard, fatigués et souvent couvert de sang mais en vie, et je remerciais Dieu tous les jours pour ce petit miracle. Ils ne restaient qu'un ou deux jours à la maison avant de devoir repartir, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que nous n'étions jamais seules et qu'ils nous promettaient à chaque fois de revenir. Je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce genre de promesses et que c'était dangereux d'y croire. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Donc, je leur souriais et dès qu'ils partaient, je priais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui, les filles ? Demanda Kimi.

-Mais c'est ton anniversaire, protestais-je. Tu veux pas faire quelque chose avec tes parents et tes amis ?

Je ne mentionnais pas Tami, sachant qu'elle était toujours en mission.

-Mes parents sont morts, Tsuki-chan, répondit Kimi doucement.

Parfois je méritais des gifles. Je rougis et bégayais quelques excuses.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne le savais pas. Quant à mes amis…et bien, ils sont soit en train de travailler à l'hôpital, soit en train de se battre contre les ninjas d'Iwa…

C'était tellement déprimant que je ne trouvais aucune réponse à lui fournir. Tout à coup, je me sentais comme une sale mioche pourri gâtée. Je ne valais pas mieux que Gaku-baka ! Cette réalisation était douloureuse…

-On peut aller au dojo ? Demanda Hana.

-Vous y êtes déjà allé ? Demanda notre cousine.

Nous secouâmes la tête. Nous n'étions jamais allés au dojo du clan. En générale, personne de moins de cinq ans n'y allait. C'était l'âge auquel on commençait notre entraînement de taïjutsu.

Notre clan n'était pas spécialement grand, nous étions un peu plus d'une centaine ce qui était un chiffre honorable mais qui restait plus petit que ceux des clans nobles de Konoha. Les Uchiha et les Hyûga comptaient plus de trois-cents membres chacun. Les Akimichis étaient moins nombreux, près de deux-cents si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, mais ils compensaient leurs nombres par leurs tailles. Les Aburame par compte, remportait la palme d'or, ils étaient plus de quatre-cents.

Notre district était suffisamment large et spacieux pour que les chiens puissent courir en toute liberté. Les habitations formaient une formation U, nous avions une clinique vétérinaire, deux dojos (il y en avait un spécialement réservé aux jonins du clan interdit aux visiteurs), un terrain d'entraînement pour s'entraîner au ninjutsu, et un grand chenil ou j'avais hâte de me rendre pour trouver mon ninken.

Arrivée au dojo, Hana-chan et moi ne perdîmes pas de temps à nous asseoir dans un coin pour observer les matchs qui avaient lieu.

Je reconnus Rina et sa chevelure brune en bataille mais pas son adversaire. Un garçon légèrement plus petit que Rina, blond aux yeux bleus qui ne ressemblait en rien à un Inuzuka si ce n'était pour les marques rouges sur son visage et ses canines pointues.

Il avait beau avoir l'air plus jeune que Rina, il prit quand même le dessus assez rapidement.

-C'est qui lui ? Demandais-je à ma cousine.

-C'est notre cousin, Haru. Il a cinq ans de plus que toi.

-Il est doué.

-Oui, il l'est. Mais je pense que tu le seras encore plus dans quelques années.

Je me retournais vivement vers elle.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Tu es intelligente et tenace, je n'ai aucun doute que tu deviendras incroyablement douée. Et Hana-chan aussi, bien sûre.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et rougit de plaisir. Je savais que ma soit disant intelligence n'était juste qu'un avantage injuste que j'avais sur les autres enfants, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Les compliments me faisaient toujours rougir.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa paisiblement.

Hana et moi étions fascinés par le taïjutsu et avions hâte de commencer notre entraînement. Plus que trois petites années.

.

.

.

Le 13 Avril arriva enfin et Hana-chan et moi avions enfin deux ans.

Plus dix-huit ans de souvenirs d'une autre vie dans mon cas, mais je ne savais vraiment pas si ça comptait. Avais-je deux ans, dix-huit ans ou vingt ans ?

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

-Bon anniversaire Hana-chan, dis-je en embrassant ma sœur.

Elle m'offrit un sourire resplendissant et m'embrassa en retour.

- _Buon compleano_ , dit-elle.

Je savais que j'avais bien fait de continuer les cours d'Italien !

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que de lui apprendre l'alphabet latin.

Quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que ça. Surtout qu'Hana n'avait toujours pas finit d'apprendre tous les Hiragana et semblait à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux à chacune de ses leçons. De mon côté, j'avais commencé à apprendre les Katakana (j'ai failli fondre en larmes quand j'ai réalisé que les Hiragana étaient les lettres les plus faciles à apprendre) et je n'avais pas le cœur de rajouter encore de nouvelles lettres à apprendre à ma sœur.

Peut-être dans quelques années…

Je ne me rappelais plus vraiment de ma première année passée dans ce monde. Et encore moins de mon premier anniversaire. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'on l'ait fêté celui-là. Mais mon deuxième anniversaire, j'étais certaine de m'en souvenir pour le restant de mes jours et même ma prochaine vie s'il y en aurait une (encore une fois, mieux valait ne pas y penser).

Tou-chan était là. Fatigué et l'air d'avoir quarante et non pas vingt ans, mais il était là et c'était l'essentiel. Kaa-chan était là également, à nous tenir Hana-chan et moi de façon presque possessive et je l'adorais pour ça. Kuromaru était présent et me laissa le caresser avec patience parce qu'il faisait autant partie de la famille que tous les autres et que j'étais heureuse qu'il aille bien.

Misaki-baachan était présente en compagnie d'une autre petite vielle que je ne connaissais pas. Yuuto était là et semblait terrifiée par la seconde vielle ce que je trouvais hilarant. Presque tous nos cousins et cousines étaient présents (je savais qu'il y en avait d'autres qui n'étaient pas à Konoha mais ou qu'ils soient, je priais pour qu'ils aillent bien), Tami était présente et aussi irritante que jamais surtout quand elle me serra contre son énorme poitrine sans aucun respect pour mon besoin vitale de respirer mais Kimi semblait heureuse de retrouver sa sœur alors je fis de mon mieux (contrairement à Hana-chan) pour cacher mon irritation.

Je rencontrais également un autre frère de Kaa-chan. Eiji-ojisan était cool. Rien à voir avec Daichi-baka. Il était plus vieux, plus mature, plus relax, plus gentil et contrairement à tous les autres, au lieu de nous offrir des jouets ou des armes (Sérieusement, Yuuto l'avait mérité ce coup de canne, on n'offrait _pas_ des shurikens à des enfants de deux ans ! Hana-chan aurait pu se blesser !) Eiji-ojisan, lui, nous offrit des livres.

Hana-chan avait paru sur le point de le lui jeter à la figure avant que je ne l'en empêche.

-Arigatou, Eiji-ojisan !

Je lui offris un sourire brillant parce que même si apprendre à lire semblait être la chose la plus difficile au monde pour l'instant, j'étais certaine que je ne serais pas toujours de cet avis…du moins, je l'espérais parce que ma vie serait terrible sinon.

Apparemment Eiji-ojisan était un des rares Inuzuka à aimer lire. Et il ne nous avait pas offert n'importe quel livre mais un livre sur le chakra !

De toute évidence, Eiji-ojisan et Kaa-chan avaient pris tous les bon gênes durant la naissance et n'avaient rien laissé à Daichi-baka.

C'était dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu rencontrer le troisième frère de Kaa-chan, Kei-ojisan était celui dont elle était le plus proche et j'étais vraiment curieuse à propos de lui.

Dans tous les cas, la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Il y avait un gâteau, des rires, des aboiements et seulement une seule bagarre (dont Misaki-baachan et la seconde vielle ressortirent vainqueurs). Mes parents étaient là, Hana-chan riait aux éclats, et j'étais heureuse.

C'était dans des moments parfaits comme ceux-là que j'avais le plus peur. Parce que je savais qu'ils ne duraient jamais.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde partit et Kaa-chan nous prit une nouvelle fois ma sœur et moi dans ses bras. Accompagné de Tou-chan et de Kuromaru, nous prîmes le chemin du chenil.

Je découvris en route que Kuromaru savait parfaitement parler notre langue.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne parlais pas avant ?! M'indignais-je.

Il fit l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaules et j'eu l'irrépressible envie de lui tirer la langue.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi trahis.

-C'était pour encourager Hana à mieux comprendre notre langage, maintenant qu'elle va avoir son propre partenaire, mon travail est terminé.

-Oui, ça m'a fait un choc à moi aussi quand j'ai découvert que Kuromaru pouvait parler, nous avoua Tou-chan.

-Tu avais fait une de ces têtes, ricana Kaa-chan.

Il lui adressa un regard tellement affectueux que je comprenais dorénavant pourquoi Kuromaru traitait mon père « d'imbécile amoureux ». J'étais mitigée entre les trouver adorable et imiter ma sœur qui faisait une moue de dégout.

Je la comprenais.

C'était toujours choquant (que l'on ait deux, douze, ou dix-huit ans) de découvrir que les parents étaient des êtres humains eux aussi, doté de rêves, d'ambition et… beurk d'hormones.

Dieu merci, nous arrivâmes à destination plutôt vite.

Je rebaptisais très vite le chenil, le petit coin de paradis. L'endroit était plein de petits chiots absolument adorables et _j'en voulais un à tout prix !_

Je n'avais jamais eu droit à un animal dans ma première vie. Jusqu'à mes seize ans, j'avais supplié ma mère pour un chat ou un chien, mais tout ce à quoi j'eu droit fut un poisson rouge. Et je n'avais absolument rien contre les poissons, mais on ne pouvait pas exactement caresser et câliner ce genre d'animal. Puis, un jour j'ai eu dix-sept ans et j'ai laissé le relais à mes petits frères de supplier ma mère pour un compagnon animal.

Hana-chan gigota dans les bras de ma mère. Elle aussi semblait vouloir trouver son partenaire.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quel était la procédure, alors quand ma mère, nous déposa ma sœur et moi à même le sol et partit rejoindre mon père à l'entrée pour flirter, je me suis sentit légèrement abandonné.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Les chiots semblaient curieux envers nous, ils venaient nous renifler, nous lécher avant de s'en aller. Mais très vite, trois petits chiots identiques s'approchèrent d'Hana-chan, la léchèrent pour ensuite lui demandèrent de jouer avec eux.

Leurs queues remuaient et ils semblaient être décidés à rester.

Ils l'avaient choisi.

 _-Jouer._

 _-Jouer._

 _-Jouer._

Ce n'était que des bébés chiens et leur capacité à communiquer était limitée. Mais Hana-chan les comprit et son sourire illumina littéralement son visage. Elle semblait aussi heureuse que lorsque Kaa-chan et Tou-chan rentraient de mission, aussi heureuse que lorsque je lui offrais un dessin qui lui plaisait particulièrement, elle semblait débordé de joie et d'affection pour ses trois petits chiens qui allaient dorénavant faire partie de notre famille. De notre meute.

J'étais heureuse pour ma sœur. Non, vraiment je l'étais. Mais je me sentais un peu seule.

Un petit chiot vint me renifler d'un air curieux, mais il ne sembla pas intéressé. Et au bout d'un moment plus aucun chiot ne vint à moi.

Hana-chan jouait avec ses nouveaux amis sans se rendre compte de mon dilemme.

Peut-être que les chiens sentaient que je n'étais pas entièrement Inuzuka. Peut-être que quelque chose clochait chez moi et que je n'aurais jamais de partenaire.

Je sentis mes yeux me picotaient mais je refusais de pleurer. Je n'avais aucune raison de pleurer, l'univers avait décidé que je n'aurais jamais de chien, c'était ainsi, basta !

Je me pelotonnais à même le sol et fermais les yeux.

J'allais faire une sieste, tiens. Je me sentirais sans doute mieux ensuite.

Et puis peut-être que l'envie de pleurer sera passé, d'ici là.

.

.

.

 **Point de vue à la troisième personne :**

Tsume observa son aîné se faire choisir non pas par un ou deux, mais trois chiots et se sentit gonfler de fierté. Sa petite Hana allait devenir une puissante kunoichi, elle n'en n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde. Mais plus que de la fierté, elle ressentait également un profond soulagement. Sa fille sera protégée. Elle ne sera jamais seule.

La guerre était quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait ardemment que ses filles ne connaissent jamais. Et Tsume avait peur parce qu'elles étaient tellement brillantes ! En particulier Tsuki…si sa gamine continuait de tout absorber avec autant de facilité, elle finirait comme Kakashi Hatake ce qui était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

C'était pour cette raison que Tsume se battait avec autant d'acharnement.

Il fallait que la guerre se termine. Et vite. Avant qu'on attende de ses filles qu'elles aussi se joignent au rang de soldat.

-Tsume, pourquoi Tsuki-chan n'a toujours personne ?

Tsume reporta son attention sur sa cadette qui avait décidé de faire une sieste (Pourquoi Kimi se plaignait que ses filles détestaient l'heure de la sieste ? Elle aurait dû se douter que la petite Kimi exagérait).

-Parfois il faut du temps, répondit Kuromaru à sa place.

-Oui, c'est le chien qui choisit son partenaire et pas l'inverse. Je suis sûre que ça ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Mais une heure passa et Hana était prête à rentrer à la maison avec ses nouveaux compagnon mais aucun chiot ne choisit Tsuki. La mère commença à se sentir légèrement anxieuse pour sa fille mais refusait de penser une seule seconde qu'elle n'allait pas trouver de partenaire. Il le fallait. Tsuki avait besoin d'un partenaire et elle était prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

-Rentres à la maison avec Hana, je vais attendre encore ici.

-Tu es sûre ?

Tsume hocha la tête et embrassa sa fille avant de s'installer confortablement sur le sol en compagnie de Kuromaru.

Une autre heure s'écoula, le soleil avait commencé à se coucher mais la tokubetsu jonin ne bougea pas de sa place. Elle ferma néanmoins les yeux. Elle était fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans son lit pour rejoindre Kyo, mais elle se devait d'être patiente. Pour Tsuki.

Kuromaru se mit à grogner soudainement et par instinct, Tsume vérifia que sa fille n'avait rien.

Son estomac se transforma en plomb lorsqu'elle croisa deux yeux jaunes. Des yeux qui appartenaient à un loup. Un loup énorme qui s'était pratiquement enroulé autour de sa fille toujours endormie.

-Kuromaru !

-Tsuki ne risque rien, il l'a choisi…

-Mais comment… ? Il n'est pas…

-C'est un loup sauvage, il ne fait pas partie des nôtres. Ce n'est pas un adulte mais je dirais qu'il a un peu plus d'un an…

Tsume dû se retenir pour ne pas attaquer le loup et prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

-Il est énorme, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un adulte ?

-Certain. Il deviendra encore plus grand avec le temps, par contre.

-Tsuki…

-Rien ne lui arrivera, la rassura Kuromaru en se rasseyant.

Lui aussi avait été surpris et prêt à attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qui se passait.

Le loup sembla perdre tout intérêt pour eux et se concentra sur son humaine.

Tsuki, toujours endormie, se pelotonna contre la fourrure blanche de l'animal et sourit dans son sommeil.

Tsume savait que les loups se mélangeaient parfois avec leurs Ninkens. Kuromaru en était la preuve. Mais jamais aucun loup n'avait choisi d'humain. Et voilà que sa fille venait d'être adoptée par l'un d'entre eux. Un futur alpha qui plus est. Tsume était choquée. Elle était même plus que choquée. Mais une minuscule part d'elle avait toujours su que Tsuki était différente. Elle était spéciale. Et à en juger par le regard protecteur avec lequel le loup la regardait, elle n'était pas la seule à s'en être rendu compte.

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Bisous,**

 **LS.**


	7. Arc de l'enfance : Sept

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Naomipy : Thank you.**

 **S : Contente que tu aimes toujours Tsuki et Shadows and Sunshine ^^ Tes idées sont bonnes et j'adore quand on me donne des suggestions alors n'hésites pas si tu en as d'autres. Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Guest : Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi ^^ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également.**

 **Disclaimer : Vous connaissez le refrain.**

* * *

VII

.

.

.

-Observes le mur…penses comme le mur…soit le mur…

Avec un cri de guerre qui venait des tréfonds de mon désespoir, je me jetais à la manière Inuzuka (tête la première, en priant pour que cette fois, ça marche) vers le mur de ma chambre.

Un pas, deux pas, et je retombais avec toute la grâce d'une pomme de terre, sur mon pauvre derrière meurtri.

Je restais par terre quelques secondes à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Pourquoi, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu renaître dans le monde de Harry Potter ? Les sorciers étaient fainéants et pouvaient s'entraîner à la magie tout en restant _assis_. J'aurais été une sorcière fabuleuse ! Mais non, il avait fallu que je naisse parmi ces cinglés de shinobis qui s'entraînent à défier les lois de la physique et de la gravité tous les jours de leurs vies…

Pour ma défense, l'exercice de l'escalade de l'arbre était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Albert Einstein a dit : « La folie, c'est se comporter de la même manière et s'attendre à un résultat différent ».

Alors, je devrais peut-être essayer une autre manière de réaliser cet exercice mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment procéder. Je ne pouvais pas exactement demander de l'aide à mes parents ou à mon clan, étant donné que personne si ce n'est Ren, mon loup, ne savait que je m'entraînais à contrôler mon chakra pour commencer.

Je me relevais péniblement, tout en caressant mon pauvre derrière.

Peut-être que je n'avais pas assez de chakra pour réaliser cet exercice ? C'était la seule explication qui me venait à l'esprit. Je n'avais que trois ans, après tout. Mais j'avais réussis à accéder à mon chakra et coller une feuille sur mon front ne m'avait posé aucun problème, j'ai donc bêtement cru que je réussirais l'exercice de l'escalade de l'arbre sans problème…grossière erreur. C'était la dernière fois que je ferais preuve d'arrogance.

Je me traînais jusqu'à mon lit ou Ren m'observait avec ses yeux intelligents et m'allongeais enfin.

Quand mes parents avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour Hana-chan et moi d'avoir des chambres séparées il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'avais d'abord protesté. Piquer une crise serait le terme le plus approprié, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail. Hana-chan et moi voulions rester ensemble mais ça n'aurait pas été possible bien longtemps de toute façon. Hana-chan avait trois chiots qui allaient un jour prendre trop de place, quant à moi, j'avais déjà un énorme loup comme compagnon et il allait continuer de grandir.

Au final, ça m'avait arrangé d'avoir ma propre chambre.

J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Pour en revenir à l'exercice de l'escalade de l'arbre, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de réessayer le lendemain. J'essaierais peut-être même avec un arbre comme son nom l'indiquait, au lieu de maltraiter les murs de ma cha…

-Tu n'as pas assez de Yang chakra.

-Huh ?

Je tournais la tête vers Ren tellement vite que ma nuque fit un « crac » sonore.

-Tu n'as pas assez de Yang chakra, répéta-t-il comme si de rien était et comme si ce n'était pas les premiers mots qu'il ait daigné m'adresser.

Je restais à l'observer avec la mâchoire pendante et un air particulièrement stupide sur le visage.

-Tu as plus de Yin chakra que de Yang et c'est ce déséquilibre qui t'empêche d'utiliser convenablement ton chakra. Ton énergie spirituelle est trop avancée par rapport à ton énergie physique, expliqua le loup avec patience.

-Tu parles ! M'exclamais-je avec l'éloquence…et bien, avec l'éloquence d'une enfant de trois ans.

J'aurais tout le temps d'être mortifiée un autre jour, en attendant…

-Depuis plus d'un an que je te supplie presque de parler… !

-N'exagérons rien, marmonna Ren tout en reposant sa tête sur ses pattes.

Je restais à le regarder d'un air choqué pendant quelques secondes.

J'adorais Ren. Nous n'avions peut-être pas la même relation que Hana-chan entretenait avec ses Ninkens qui l'adoraient tellement que j'en étais un peu jalouse, mais je n'échangerais Ren pour rien au monde. Il était mon compagnon, et ce pour la vie. Néanmoins, j'aurais aimé que nous soyons plus proches. Nous étions peut-être constamment ensemble, jusqu'à ce jour, Ren ne m'avait jamais adressé le moindre mot. Et j'étais…blessée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! Je savais que tu comprenais tout ce que je disais mais tu n'as jamais essayé de répondre…

Ren était…il était différent des autres Ninkens du clan. Tout d'abord, ce n'était même pas un Ninken à proprement dit. C'était un loup géant sauvage qui m'avait choisi pour être son humaine. Il était intelligent, et m'écoutait toujours avec patience, il était loyale et beaucoup plus discipliné que beaucoup de membres de ma famille, il me laissait le monter comme un cheval sans jamais protester et me suivait partout, mais…mais je voulais plus. Je voulais être son amie.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demandais-je timidement.

Ren releva la tête. Il semblait sonder mon âme à cet instant.

-Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Disons juste que je ne suis pas très sociable.

Je restais à contempler Ren quelques secondes avant de tendre une petite main vers lui.

-Je m'appelle Tsuki Inuzuka, j'ai trois ans, j'aime ma famille, je n'aime pas la cuisine de Kaa-chan, mes hobbies sont dessiner et jouer avec Hana-chan, mon rêve pour le futur…je n'en ai pas encore.

Ren me tendit une patte que je serais délicatement.

-Mon nom est Ren…j'aime…ma partenaire. Je n'aime pas quand les frères Haimaru veulent jouer et je n'ai pas de pas rêve.

-Tout le monde a un rêve, tu ne l'as juste pas encore trouver.

Je lui souris avant de m'installer sous ma couverture.

-Bonne nuit, Ren.

-Bonne nuit, Tsuki.

C'était peut-être stupide mais j'étais incroyablement heureuse qu'il m'ait parlé. Qu'il m'ait fait confiance. Je dormis le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, par contre, je souriais beaucoup moins.

Je n'avais pas oublié ce que m'avait dit Ren au sujet de mon chakra et je comptais bien me concentrer là-dessus et améliorer ma condition physique.

Je me levais donc plus tôt que d'habitude et au lieu d'étudier mes kanjis comme je le faisais tous les matins, je décidais d'aller faire du jogging.

Mieux valait commencer petit.

Il faut que vous sachiez une chose sur moi. Durant ma première vie, j'étais potelée et fainéante. Je détestais toute mention d'activité physique, j'étais du genre à souffler et à transpirer rien qu'en montant des escaliers, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds en Education Physique et mes pantalons de jogging me servaient de pyjama. Vous comprenez mon choque quand j'ai réalisé ou j'avais été réincarnée ?

J'étais différente à présent.

Kaa-chan nous faisait faire des exercices de souplesse et de dextérité tous les jours depuis plus de sept mois, j'avais beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser contrairement à quand j'étais ado et l'idée de courir ne me donnait pas envie de pleurer comme ça avait été le cas autrefois. Au contraire, j'étais même excitée à l'idée de courir.

C'est donc ce que je fis. Accompagné de Ren, je décidais de faire au moins dix tours du district Inuzuka…

Le problème, c'est que je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point notre district était grand. Quand on comptait notre terrain d'entrainement, nos habitations, notre clinique vétérinaire, nos dojos et notre chenil, nous obtenions un district plutôt large…

Je réussis à faire quatre tours avant de m'écrouler sur Ren.

-Je meurs, gémis-je contre la fourrure de mon compagnon alors qu'il me portait jusqu'à la maison.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde malgré le fait qu'il m'ait parlé la veille.

-Tu exagères.

-Moi, exagérer ?! Jamais !

Ren fit un bruit sceptique et si mes côtes ne me faisaient pas autant souffrir, j'en aurais été vexée.

-Je n'exagère jamais, marmonnais-je.

-Humph…

-Je ne mens pas…

Je grimaçais.

-Chaque fois que tu mens, tu dis ça, répondit Ren avec la patience d'un moine. Tu dois être la seule kunoichi de tout le village à ne pas savoir mentir.

-D'abord, je ne suis pas encore une kunoichi, ensuite…

Je ne trouvais rien à rajouter. J'étais honnêtement une menteuse pitoyable. Un soupir m'échappa. Je ne savais pas mentir et je ne pouvais même pas faire dix malheureux tours de course autour du district sans m'effondrer…ma future carrière s'annonçait très mal.

-Tadaima ! Dis-je en entrant à la maison.

Je restais perchée sur Ren, ne voyant aucune raison de marcher si je pouvais l'éviter (c'était ma philosophie lors de ma précédente vie).

-Okaeri, Tsuki, répondit Hana.

Nous étions seules à la maison.

Depuis quelques semaines, la famille semblait penser que nous étions suffisamment grandes pour rester seules à la maison. Tou-chan pensait que nous étions matures, Kaa-chan pensait que tant que nous ne connaissions aucun katon jutsu, la maison ne risquait rien, quant à Kimi-chan, elle était occupée à l'hôpital et avait de moins en moins de temps à nous accorder.

Il y avait de la nourriture au réfrigérateur et nous pouvions toujours aller chez Misaki-baachan si nous avions besoin de quelque chose.

Une part de moi était sidérée par la culture shinobi…quand j'étais Luna, mes parents ne m'avaient jamais laissés seule jusqu'à mes treize ans. Mais une autre part de moi était juste soulagée. Je n'avais jamais tentée de cacher quoique ce soit à mes parents ou à Kimi-chan, mais j'étais toujours plus à l'aise quand j'étais uniquement avec Hana-chan. C'était ma jumelle, après tout. La personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

-Ou tu étais ? Demanda Hana-chan en relevant les yeux de son dessin.

-J'étais en train de courir, Ren m'a dit que j'avais besoin d'améliorer ma condition physique.

-Ren a parlé ? Demanda Hana-chan en ouvrant des yeux rond.

-Yep. Apparemment, il parle très bien notre langue, il est juste timide.

Ren se secoua et je me retrouvais sur le dos par terre.

-Ce que tu es susceptible, grognais-je.

Le loup me lança un regard très peu amusé tandis que Hana-chan gloussait sans aucune pitié pour ma pauvre petite personne.

.

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent douloureux. Pour mon corps et ma dignité.

Malgré mes bleues et mes courbatures, je continuai de courir autour de mon district régulièrement jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je le faisais très tôt dans la matinée pour éviter que mes cousins ne me voient. Ils avaient tous déjà entamé leurs entraînement et étaient plus âgés que moi, mais les connaissant, ils ne manqueraient pas de se moquer de moi, juste par principe. Tous les jours pendant trois semaines, Ren dû me porter jusqu'à la maison après chaque séance. Hana-chan ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'acharnais ainsi sans aucun résultat pour prouver que cela valait le coup. Pour être tout à fait honnête, moi non plus, je ne le comprenais pas. Rien ne pressait, après tout, je pouvais prendre mon temps avec mon entraînement…mais malgré la douleur et la fatigue, il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de courir qui me plaisait. Courir auprès de Ren me procurait un sentiment de liberté et de puissance que je n'avais jamais eu. Le vent qui caressait mon visage et mes cheveux était agréable. J'appris même à apprécié la douleur dans mes jambes au bout de quelques temps. C'était peut-être masochiste de ma part mais ça prouvait que j'avais fait un pas de plus dans la bonne direction.

Je revenais constamment à la maison sale et essoufflée mais satisfaite d'avoir accompli _quelque chose._ Même si ça paraissait insignifiant sur le moment, c'était quand même gratifiant.

Quelques semaines plus tard je réussis à tripler le nombre de tours que j'étais capable de faire et c'était peut-être rien par rapport à ce que mes cousins étaient capable de faire, je restais incroyablement fière de moi-même.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement mais sûrement. Je courrais le matin avant de rentrer me doucher et de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Hana-chan. Ensuite, je passais une heure ou deux à dessiner avant de compléter les exercices de dextérité et de souplesse que Kaa-chan nous avait enseigné. Je continuais à apprendre mes kanijis et à m'entraîner à la calligraphie tout en jouant avec ma sœur et les triplets Haimaru. De temps à autre, nos cousins venaient passer du temps avec nous mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était que ma sœur et moi à la maison…

Ma relation avec Ren n'avait pas énormément changé. Il ne me parlait qu'en privée et ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup à ma plus grande frustration mais il était toujours le même loup sage, patient et solennel qu'il était depuis son arrivé dans ma vie. De temps à autre, j'essayais de le faire rire, mais jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours lamentablement échoué.

Lorsque courir autour du district devint un peu trop facile, je décidais de monter la barre un peu plus haut et défiais Ren à la course… Inutile de préciser que j'ai perdu lamentablement.

.

.

.

C'était l'automne quand Kaa-chan rentra enfin à la maison.

Elle était seule, Tou-chan n'était toujours pas rentré.

Kaa-chan avait une expression lugubre sur le visage et nous serra tellement fort contre elle que je sentis mes os protestaient contre ce traitement. Ce n'est que le lendemain que Kuromaru nous expliqua que Kei-ojisan était mort.

Hana ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle savait juste que Kaa-chan était triste et voulait la réconforter à sa manière. Elle et les triplets lui firent plein de câlins tout en essayant de la faire sourire sans grand résultat. Quant à moi, j'étais triste. Je n'avais jamais rencontré le troisième frère de Kaa-chan mais je savais qu'il était celui dont elle était le plus proche et j'aurais aimé le rencontrer.

J'appris que Kaa-chan n'avait que vingt-et-un ans et que Kei-ojisan n'en avait eu vingt-deux.

J'eu envie de pleurer pour ma mère. Ma mère qui ne versa aucune larme et qui semblait juste tristement résigné à l'idée que son frère préféré n'était plus là.

Les deux nuits qui suivirent, nous dormîmes toutes les trois ensembles, Hana-chan, Kaa-chan et moi accompagné de nos Ninkens. C'est comme ça que Tou-chan nous trouva à son retour. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et s'installa juste de l'autre côté d'Hana-chan, offrant lui aussi son soutient par sa simple présence.

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	8. Arc de l'enfance : Huit

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Guest : Je ne peux pas résister aux yeux de chiots ^^**

 **S : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ce que je fais, quant à Ange Gardien, je ne l'abandonne certainement pas mais j'ai perdu pas mal de chapitre que je dois réécrire et j'admet que je bloque un peu mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je m'y remette sérieusement.**

 **AliiceOkumura : Mon Dieu, j'ai rougit comme une tomate en lisant ta review *_* Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Itachi apparaîtra dans le prochain arc et pour tout avouer, moi aussi I ship them ^^**

 **Sagitarius2003 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant ^^**

 **Naoimpy : Thank you. Itachi will appear in the Academy Arc, and that's where he'll meet Tsuki. I'm glad you like Ren ^^**

 **Naheiah : Merci ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas de rythme de publication. Je poste mes chapitres quand j'en ai le temps.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas, si c'était le cas, Itachi aurait eu une vie trèèès différente.**

* * *

VIII

.

.

.

J'avais cinq ans quand je réalisais que Kaa-chan était l'être le plus machiavélique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Pour sa défense, c'était moi qui lui avais demandé de commencer notre entraînement de kunoichi et sur le moment Hana-chan était d'accord avec moi. Nous n'avions peut-être que trois ans, nous étions quand même intelligentes, déterminées et persuadées d'être invincibles…Deux ans plus tard, Hana-chan ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir demandé cet entraînement parce que Kaa-chan ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps pour nous détromper.

Ça avait commencé petit. Kaa-chan entraîna notre gout, notre odorat, notre ouïe, notre toucher et notre vue tous les jours pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que nous puissions dire avec précision ce que Tou-chan avait mangé, qui Kimi-chan avait côtoyé et ou Yuuto s'était caché dans le district pour échapper à Misaki-baachan.

Elle avait également pris l'habitude de nous réveiller avec des attaques surprises au moment où nous nous y attendions le moins. J'en étais devenu paranoïaque et dormais depuis avec un œil ouvert. Moi qui avais un jour eu le sommeil lourd, je me réveillais dorénavant à la moindre perturbation. Hana-chan et moi avons supplié Kimi-chan de nous laisser dormir chez elle après une semaine d'attaque mais notre cousine (qui était toujours terrifiée par notre mère) fut sans pitié.

Deux ans après que ces attaques aient commencées, Kaa-chan arrivait encore à nous prendre par surprise et ne manquait jamais de nous réveiller avec une bonne douche froide comme punition. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, elle confiait le soin à Misaki-baachan de nous réveiller…Et laissez-moi vous dire que Misaki Inuzuka avait beau être vieille, ridée et à la retraite, elle restait une superbe kunoichi dans l'âme avec des décennies d'expérience…Je soupçonnais Kaa-chan d'avoir hérité son sadisme d'elle.

Kaa-chan avait également décidé de se concentrer sur notre vitesse car la plupart des techniques du clan se basait plus sur notre vélocité que sur notre force.

J'avais cru que mes quelques mois à faire du jogging m'avaient aidé mais comparé à Kaa-chan, je restais aussi rapide qu'une limace comme elle me l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer… Le seul bon point était que j'avais plus d'endurance que ma sœur et encore, en voyant que je ne fatiguais pas autant, Kaa-chan avait décidé que m'envoyer Kuromaru aux trousses me motiverait à être plus rapide…Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. J'étais réellement devenu rapide. Le mérite revenait entièrement aux canines pointus de Kuromaru que j'étais décidé à éviter.

Nos exercices de souplesse se compliquèrent jusqu'à ce que faire le grand écart devienne plus facile que de respirer. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de placer ses jambes derrière sa tête jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je pouvais le faire !

Tou-chan –bénit soit-il- nous apprit la calligraphie et la méditation tandis que Kimi-chan nous apprit quelques exercices de control de chakra. J'eu un peu de mal à faire tenir en équilibre un kunaï sur le bout du doigt mais je réussi à le faire au bout de quelques semaines au fur et à mesure que je gagnais en Yang chakra. Hana-chan par contre réussit tous les exercices sans aucune difficulté et réussit même l'exercice de l'escalade de l'arbre en une semaine…une part de moi était fière que ma sœur jumelle soit si douée, et une autre part de moi (celle qui pensait encore avoir dix-huit ans) était mortifiée de savoir que Hana-chan arrivait à faire quelque chose qui me donnait autant de mal à seulement quatre ans. Mon ego en avait pris un sacré coup.

Kimi-chan nous apprit également les douze mudrâ, les sceaux exécutés avec les mains permettent de réaliser les jutsus. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était difficile ! Il ne fallait pas seulement les connaître, il fallait également apprendre à les réaliser à la perfection et le plus rapidement possible. Hana-chan et moi nous entraînâmes jusqu'à saigner et même lorsque l'exécution de nos mudrâ était parfaite, nous continuâmes à nous entraîner pour être toujours plus rapide. Il me fallut des mois avant que je puisse les faire sans même avoir à y penser.

Un peu avant notre cinquième anniversaire, voyant que Hana-chan et moi étions toujours en vie et ne la détestions pas encore (entièrement), Kaa-chan estima que nous étions suffisamment prêtes et décida de nous apprendre les Katas du style de Taïjutsu de notre clan.

Après quatre mois d'entraînement ou j'appris à faire un coup de pied latéral même dans mon sommeil ce qui était très utile durant les attaques surprises de Kaa-chan, elle nous jugea prêtes pour notre premier match et se désigna comme notre adversaire.

Au début Hana-chan et moi étions hésitantes. Aucune de nous ne voulait frapper Kaa-chan qui malgré ses tendances sadiques, restait notre mère que nous adorions…mais à force de se faire botter les fesses par cette même mère que nous adorions, Hana-chan et moi commençâmes à nous battre sérieusement.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre ? Pff, j'ai vu des civiles avec plus de force dans les bras Tsuki, et toi Hana, tu es encore plus lente que ta sœur, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez améliorer, hors de question que l'on voit à quel point mes filles sont nuls en Taïjutsu. On dirait des larves !

Cette femme était sans pitié ! Elle était machiavélique et tirait un plaisir pervers à nous voir souffrir, j'en étais certaine !

Après chaque séance de tortu…euh d'entraînement, Kaa-chan nous tapotait la tête comme si nous étions de bons petits chiens avant de nous porter chacune dans ses bras comme des sacs de pomme de terre et de nous déposer soit à la maison, soit chez Kimi-chan quand nous avions besoin de soins.

Ce jour-là, Kaa-chan nous déposa à la maison malgré le fait que j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un poumon et de m'être brisé quelques côtes ce qui m'aurait au moins valu la visite béni de Kimi-chan. Je n'étais pas médecin mais ça ne pouvait pas être normal que respirer fasse autant mal !

 _-Hana !_

 _-Hana, tu vas bien ?_

 _-Hana, Kuromaru est un monstre !_

Je reniflais amusé avant de gémir. Le moindre geste me faisait souffrir.

-Ne vous plaignez pas tant que vous n'avez pas eu à souffrir l'entraînement de Kaa-chan, dis-je au triplet.

Pendant que Kaa-chan nous torturait, les triplets ainsi que Ren se faisaient entraîner par Kuromaru. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Ren et fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne semblait pas dans un état aussi mauvais que les frères Haimaru.

-Elle a raison, grogna Hana-chan. Kaa-chan est un tyran !

Pendant ce temps je faisais les yeux de chiens battus à Ren pour qu'il me laisse le monter. Mon loup me regarda l'air de dire _« Tu es déjà chez toi, pourquoi veux-tu que je te porte ? »_

-La salle de bain est trop loin, dis-je en guise d'explication.

Ren me lança un tel regard…je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi jugée.

-S'il te plaiiiit, gémis-je.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de faire les yeux de chiens battus à ton Ninken ? Demanda Hana-chan d'un air amusé.

-Non ?

Je grimaçais.

Hana-chan n'en parut que plus amusée.

-Je ne mens pas !

J'avais vraiment un problème…

Je grimaçais de nouveau pendant que Hana-chan riait ouvertement de moi. L'époque où elle croyait tout ce que je disais me manquait…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hana-chan et moi reprîmes suffisamment de force pour nous traîner dans la salle de bain. Je n'étais pas sûre d'adhérer à ma nouvelle culture qui disait que c'était normal de prendre des bains avec d'autres personnes. Je n'étais pas spécialement pudique mais je ne me voyais pas me montrer nue à des étrangers, même si ces étrangers étaient des femmes qui se fichaient comme d'une guigne de ce à quoi je ressemblais sous mes vêtements. Mais Hana-chan était une exception bien sûr…elle était ma sœur jumelle. Elle et moi avions partagé ensemble un utérus, un berceau, la torture qu'était Kaa-chan, et nous avions même apprit (réapprit dans mon cas) à utiliser les toilettes ensemble…ce genre de lien était indestructible. Prendre un bain ensemble n'était rien comparé à ça.

Après une douche rapide, nous plongeâmes toutes les deux dans la baignoire et y restèrent au moins une demi-heure à parler de tout et de rien…c'était paisible et agréable.

.

.

.

Une conséquence surprenante de l'entraînement militaire que Kaa-chan nous imposait, c'était qu'Hana-chan et moi avions développé un amour pour la lecture. C'était simple, c'était reposant, on apprenait des choses sans avoir de bleus ou de courbatures en échange et ça nous rappelait l'époque bénite ou apprendre à lire était la chose la plus difficile que nous ayons à accomplir. Cette époque était malheureusement bel et bien révolue.

Nous lisions de tout. Les livres d'histoires d'Eiji-ojisan, les livres de médecine de Kimi-chan, les romans de Tami et Kana. Nous lisions de tout, sauf des livres d'enfants. Hana-chan disait que ces livres étaient stupides. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle,mais comme lire était une activité que nous partagions et qu'il y avait d'autres livres plus intéressants, je la laissais choisir notre livre du moment. Hana-chan avait beau être une petite fille très intelligente, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et que je devais lui expliquer. Ma sœur ne me demandait jamais comment je pouvais savoir tout cela, ni d'où la langue Italienne venait, elle ne se demandait jamais si j'étais anormale, elle me faisait entièrement confiance et pensait que j'avais toujours raison…ce genre de confiance et de loyauté…je n'étais pas certaine de les mériter. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être un imposteur, mais à d'autres moments, j'avais l'impression que j'étais à ma place et je savais que je ferais tout pour protéger cette meute que je m'étais créée sans le réaliser.

-Quand je serais grande, je veux être comme Tsunade ! Déclara Hana-chan un soir.

Il faisait nuit et j'étais trop fatiguée pour me traîner jusqu'à mon lit. Ren et les triplets dormaient déjà au pied du lit pendant que Hana-chan et moi lisions un livre sur les Sannin blottit l'une contre l'autre.

-Hmm, pourquoi ? Demandais-je en baillant.

-C'est la femme la plus forte au monde ! Elle est même plus forte que tous les hommes ! Je veux être comme ça. Pas toi ?

-Hmm, je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'aimerais la dépasser plutôt.

-Dépasser Tsunade Senju ? Demanda Hana-chan d'un air surpris légèrement insultant.

-Tsunade Senju a créé sa propre réputation en sortant de l'ombre de son grand-père…je ne veux pas…être dans l'ombre de Tsunade. Je veux moi aussi crée ma propre force et ma propre réputation, tu comprends ?

-Hmm…je crois, marmonna Hana-chan en fermant les yeux.

-Dors, dis-je en caressant les cheveux de ma sœur.

Elle s'allongea proprement sous ses couvertures et tira sur la manche de mon pyjama.

-Reste avec moi, ordonna-t-elle à moitié endormi.

Entre les Ninkens et nous deux, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place sur le lit mais je décidais de rester quand même.

-D'accord.

.

.

.

Je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les mots. C'était pour cette raison que j'adorais autant le dessin. Je pouvais dessiner ou peindre ce que je ressentais et laisser les autres tiraient leurs propres conclusions, leurs propres interprétations sur ce que je pensais. Il y avait des nuances, des subtilités que j'étais incapable d'exprimer autrement que par le dessin. Pour mon cinquième anniversaire j'avais reçu des armes, des livres et du matériel d'art et depuis, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne dessine ou peigne quelque chose.

C'était mon moment de détente à moi.

Alors quand Kaa-chan débarqua dans ma chambre pour me dire que nous allions commencer un nouvel entraînement, j'étais à deux doigts de lui lancer mon pinceau à la figure (non pas que ça aurait accompli quoique ce soit).

Voyant que j'étais à deux doigts de la mutinerie, Kaa-chan sourit d'un air sarcastique, ces canines pointues luisaient presque.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu serais excitée à l'idée d'apprendre un jutsu.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds et laissais tomber mon pinceau, mon art et ma dignité pour serrer ma mère dans mes bras.

-Merci, merci, merci !

L'entraînement de Kaa-chan était peut-être une torture mais je ne connaissais personne qui ne rêverait pas d'apprendre le Ninjutsu.

-Changes-toi et retrouve-moi avec ta sœur sur le terrain d'entraînement, dit Kaa-chan en me tapotant gentiment (pour elle) la tête.

J'enfilais une cotte de maille, un t-shirt noir sans manche avec col en V par-dessus, un short bleu et mes sandales bleus avant de courir chercher Hana-chan.

-Tu viens Ren ? Demandais-je excitée.

-Hai.

Mon loup adoré parlait toujours que très peu mais ce n'était pas grave. J'avais appris à interpréter ses silences.

-Hana-chan ! Viens vite, Kaa-chan a dit qu'elle allait nous apprendre une technique !

J'étais tellement excitée que je sautillais presque. Mon excitation devait être contagieuse parce que Hana-chan ne manqua pas de m'imiter.

La première technique que Kaa-chan nous apprit fut le Jûjin Ninpô. Je la réussis au bout de quelques essais. Mes capacités furent augmentés, des griffes me poussèrent et me sens se décuplèrent. C'était une sensation incroyable et légèrement effrayante parce que sur le coup j'avais l'impression d'être plus animal qu'humaine. Je pouvais marcher comme Ren sur mes quatre membres, sentir l'odeur de mes compagnons comme s'ils étaient juste à côté de moi alors que je m'étais éloigné, ma vue s'améliora au poing que je pouvais remarquer des fourmis à quelques mètres, je pouvais entendre les glapissements des chiots depuis le chenil, mes griffes étaient tranchantes et mes canines (déjà très pointues) devinrent semblables à celles de Ren. J'étais…j'étais devenue une hybride mi-humain, mi-loup.

C'était légèrement effrayant mais également terriblement enivrant.

Je ne perdais pas de temps à demander à Kaa-chan de m'apprendre une nouvelle technique.

Le Jûjin Bunshin était une technique en collaboration avec Ren. Ce jutsu permettait à Ren de prendre mon apparence. Mais ce n'était pas une simple technique de transformation. Le Jûjin Bunshin faisait en sorte que Ren et moi partagions tout, c'est-à-dire apparence, sens décuplés et techniques. Quand il prenait mon apparence, Ren était dans la capacité d'utiliser son chakra pour réaliser toutes les techniques que je connaissais.

Ren me lança un regard que je n'eus aucune problème à déchiffrer. Il voulait que j'apprenne le plus de technique possible.

Moi, j'aimerais bien mais je devais d'abord réussir le Jûjin Bunshin.

A la fin de la journée, Hana-chan réussit le Jûjin Ninpô, quant à Ren et moi, nous étions morts de fatigue.

Kaa-chan dû me porter jusqu'à la maison et je la sentis m'embrasser sur le front avant de reculer.

-Je t'aime Kaa-chan, marmonnais-je en m'enfonçant sous mes couvertures.

-Je t'aime aussi demi-portion.

Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, je sentis Ren s'allongeait à mes côtés. Je le caressais distraitement avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

.

.

.

L'automne était ma saison préférée et quand Tou-chan nous annonça qu'il sortait faire quelques courses, je m'empressais d'interrompre mon croquis de Ren pour le supplier de me prendre avec lui. Hana-chan demanda à venir également et c'est ainsi que Tou-chan, Hana-chan et moi nous rendîmes dehors.

Ren avait pour mission de ne pas laisser les triplets faire des bêtises et à en juger par le regard noir qu'il lança aux triplets, nous n'avions rien à craindre. En l'absence de Kuromaru, il était clairement l'alpha de la maison.

-Vous voulez acheter quelque chose pendant qu'on est dehors ? Demanda Tou-chan en nous tenant chacune par une main.

-Des livres ! Exigea Hana-chan.

-Ça me va.

Une fois là-bas, ma sœur se jeta sur une étagère pour examiner les livres qui étaient à sa portée.

-Et toi, Tsuki-chan, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

-J'aimerais bien des livres de cuisine, avouais-je tout en gardant un œil sur ma sœur.

-Oh…tu veux les offrir à ta mère ?

Je regardais mon père d'un air incrédule. Tou-chan était en règle générale quelqu'un d'intelligent et de cultivé mais dès qu'il était question de Kaa-chan, il devenait…il devenait légèrement stupide.

-Non, je veux apprendre à cuisiner pour que Kaa-chan arrête de nous empoisonner.

-N'exagères pas, Tsume a juste un style culinaire partic…Hana-chan ! Non ! Tout sauf ce livre ! Cria presque Tou-chan.

Je me retournais pour voir ma sœur avec un livre orange vaguement familier entre les mains.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hana-chan en serrant le livre contre elle.

-C'est…euh, pas de ton âge ?

Hana-chan et moi n'étions pas très impressionnées par cette excuse. Je penchais la tête pour lire le titre du livre et faillit m'écrouler de rire en réalisant que ma sœur tenait entre ses mains _Icha Icha Paradis._

Tou-chan prit le livre des mains de ma sœur, le jeta sur la tête d'un client, acheta une dizaine de livres de cuisine, nous prit dans ses bras et s'enfuit presque de la librairie tout en ignorant les cris de protestions d'Hana-chan et mes rires hystériques.

J'adorais ma famille.

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	9. Arc de l'enfance : Neuf

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je m'excuse du retard, j'étais occupée avec la fac et la réécriture d'Inori, j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre.**

 **Yarney Liag : Contente que le clan Inuzuka te fasse rire ^^ J'ai hâte de montrer les intercations Inuzuka/Hyûga, _ça_ , ce sera hilarant.**

 **Guest : Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)**

 **juiceandcookies : Tu me fais rougir *_* Merci, je suis super contente que tu aimes. J'adore écrire sur cette famille alors attends-toi à des réunions familiale dans le futur !**

 **S : Ne me remercies pas, je tombe amoureuse de tes reviews un peu plus chaque jour. Merci :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira également !**

 **Guest : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant ^^**

 **Naoimpy : Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you'll like this one too. Itachi will be there soon. I promise ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un mâle, japonais de quarante ans ? Répondez franchement.**

* * *

IX

.

.

.

-C'était délicieux, gémit presque Rina.

-T'op bon, grogna Miwa qui avait encore la bouche pleine de calzone.

Les deux sœurs venaient de finir de s'empiffrer d'une traite, tout en nourrissant d'une main distraite leurs chiens sous mon regard amusé. Hana-chan qui avait déjà fini de manger sa part somnolait à même le sol de notre véranda entouré par les triplets Haimaru. Quant à moi, j'étais assise sur un coussin à observer le spectacle que mes deux cousines offraient, la tête de Ren reposant sur mes cuisses. Je trouvais toujours la ressemblance entre ma famille et leurs ninkens absolument hilarant.

-Contente que ça vous plaise, dis-je en caressant Ren d'une main. Vous pouvez prendre le reste avec vous, j'ai une nouvelle recette en tête pour demain.

Les yeux de Rina semblèrent briller un instant tandis que Miwa se précipitait vers moi pour me serrer contre elle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ma cousine préféré ?

Je reniflais d'amusement. Miwa avait dit une variante de cette phrase à pratiquement toute la famille au moins une fois.

-Hai, hai, et demain, Kana-chan redeviendra ta préférée ?

Miwa prétendit n'avoir rien entendu et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens ton talent culinaire, mais surtout ne lâches pas.

-Oui, Kami-sama sait que ton talent ne vient certainement pas de Tsume-sama, commenta Rina en se levant avant d'étirer les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Sentant qu'elles allaient partir, je me levais une fois que Miwa m'ait lâché.

-Vous reviendrez demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais oui, t'en fais pas. On a promis de vous aider en taïjutsu pendant l'absence de Tsume-sama, mais même si on est pas là, ça ne t'empêche pas de réviser tes Katas.

-Je sais, c'est juste que c'est plus facile d'apprendre avec quelqu'un, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas avec ta sœur ? Demanda Rina. C'est comme ça qu'on a appris, Miwa et moi.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de frapper Hana-chan, dis-je confuse.

-Mais tu n'as aucune objection à l'idée de nous frapper, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air pince-sans-rire.

-Pas vraiment, avouais-je avec un sourire insolent.

Rina réagit avec toute la maturité d'une Inuzuka de onze ans et tenta de se jeter sur moi pour régler le conflit avec une bonne vielle bagarre, mais elle avait beau me battre à plat de couture durant nos matchs de taïjutsu, je restais quand même rapide avec d'excellents réflexes. Je l'esquivais promptement pour me cacher derrière Miwa.

-Peureuse ! Se moqua Rina en dévoilant ses canines pointues en un sourire sardonique.

Comme la plupart des Inuzuka, Rina et Miwa exhibaient fièrement des marques rouges en formes de crocs sur les joues, elles avaient également des canines pointues et des yeux perçants en forme de fente. Mon cousin Haru, Hana-chan et moi étions les seules à ne pas être conforme, physiquement parlant. Hana-chan ressemblait énormément à Tou-chan. Avec ses cheveux raides et ses grands yeux de biches, elle était absolument adorable et seules ses marques rouges indiquaient de quel clan elle venait. Haru, dont la mère était une Yamanaka ressemblait encore moins à un Inuzuka. Il était blond avec de grands yeux bleus mais portait ses marques avec fierté et restait aussi féroce que n'importe quel Inuzuka. Quant à moi, j'avais les cheveux châtains et les yeux vert clair de Tou-chan mais les mêmes canines pointues que Kaa-chan et bien sûr, les marques du clan fièrement exposées sur les joues.

-Ça s'appelle une retraite stratégique !

Je tirais la langue à ma cousine pour faire bonne mesure et l'entendit marmonner quelque chose de peu flatteur à mon égard.

Lorsque les deux sœurs s'en allèrent, je déposais Hana-chan et les triplets sur son lit avant de ranger le désordre que j'avais mis dans la cuisine. Lorsque la maison fut à peu près bien rangée, je m'installais avec Ren sur mon lit pour méditer.

La méditation était un bon moyen d'aiguiser ses sens et d'élargir ses réserves de chakra, c'était quelque chose que j'avais vu mon père faire souvent, mais même si je savais que c'était utile, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'aimais ça. Etrangement, c'était Ren qui insistait pour que nous méditions tous les deux au moins deux heures par jour. Je le soupçonnais d'aimer la méditation uniquement parce que ça me forçait à me taire.

.

.

.

Kaa-chan et Tou-chan n'avaient pas mis les pieds à la maison depuis près de deux mois et j'étais incroyablement inquiète. Plus que de l'inquiétude, c'était de l'anxiété que je sentais m'empoisonner de l'intérieur. Je tentais de le cacher à Hana-chan mais étant une piètre menteuse et sa sœur jumelle, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je réussissais à lui cacher.

Pour me changer les idées, je faisais en sorte d'être constamment occupée. C'était étrange d'avoir autant d'énergie alors que je me rappelais être tellement fainéante dans mon ancienne vie, que pendant un temps mon entourage pensait que je souffrais de narcolepsie. Ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais juste une ado lambda, c'est-à-dire prône à la procrastination.

Pendant ces deux mois, je m'étais (re)mise à la cuisine au plus grand bonheur de ma sœur. J'avais continué mon entraînement à l'aide de Rina, Miwa et occasionnellement de Yuuto, désireuse de montrer à Kaa-chan que je n'étais pas _« une fillette avec toute la force et la rapidité d'un mollusque »_ comme elle me l'avait si gentiment dit durant l'un de nos matchs. Et quand je n'étais pas en train de cuisiner ou de m'entraîner, j'explorais le village avec ma sœur.

Nous étions déjà sortis hors du district Hana-chan et moi, mais c'était toujours en compagnie de Tou-chan ou de Kimi-chan.

A cinq ans, Hana-chan était persuadée d'être déjà presque une adulte et avait exigé que nous sortions régulièrement. En générale, nous allions à la bibliothèque ou à la librairie, mais de temps en temps, nous explorions la forêt ou jouions à chat, façon ninja avec Ren et les triplets. Nous avions tenté de passer un après-midi dans le parc une fois mais les autres enfants étaient tellement…enfantins. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire. Je m'étais habituée à Hana-chan et à sa maturité. Ma sœur m'avait gâtée et j'avais oubliée à quel point les enfants pouvaient être insupportables. Je n'avais rien contre eux en générale, au contraire j'adorais les enfants, mais au bout de dix minutes à répéter que _non,_ Ren n'était pas un poney, _non,_ il ne fallait pas tirer la queue des triplets, et que _non_ , Hana-chan ne plaisante pas quand elle dit qu'elle cognera le premier crétin qui s'approchera de ses livres, ma patience était à bout.

Nous n'étions plus jamais retournées au parc.

-Ou tu veux qu'on aille, aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je à Hana-chan ce jour-là.

-La bibliothèque, déclara ma sœur.

Elle tenait un chiot dans les bras, un autre était perché sur sa tête, quant à au troisième, il roupillait sur Ren.

Hana-chan avait catégoriquement refusé de les nommer individuellement et elle et Kuromaru étaient les seuls capables de les différencier. Je ne savais pas si Ren en était capable, si c'était le cas, il ne disait rien.

-Ohayo Hideki-san ! M'exclamais-je, une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque avec un large sourire.

Hideki Saito était un chûnin de quarante ans. C'était un homme grincheux, toujours en train de se plaindre, jamais satisfait, légèrement misanthrope et tsundere.

Il m'adorait.

-Gaki, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que les animaux étaient interdits dans la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-il avec son habituellement froncement de sourcils.

Il ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais je savais qu'il m'adorait.

-Ren et les triplets sont des ninkens ! Siffla Hana-chan en le fusillant du regard.

-Gaki numéro 2, je me fiche de ce qu'ils sont, ça reste des animaux !

J'attrapais le chiot qui reposait sur la tête de ma sœur et le plaçais à un centimètre du nez du bibliothécaire.

-Vous forceriez ce petit ange à nous attendre dehors.

Lorsque je vis Hideki levait un sourcil, d'un air peu impressionné. Je secouais le chiot.

-Koinu no jutsu ! Sifflais-je, subtile comme la futur kunoichi que j'étais.

Le chiot se réveilla enfin de sa torpeur et fit ses yeux de petit chiot à l'encontre d'Hideki. Je vis avec satisfaction l'œil gauche de ce dernier tiquer une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant qu'il ne déclare que tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit, les chiens étaient libres de rester.

Victoire !

-Si jamais, j'entends le moindre aboiement, glapissement ou grondement, je vous jette tous dehors ! Est-ce que c'est compris ?

-Recu cinq sur cinq !

J'offris mon sourire le plus charmeur au bibliothécaire ronchon avant de faire un tape cinq au chiot qui m'avait assuré la victoire.

Hana-chan ne perdit pas de temps pour sélectionner une dizaine de livres un peu au hasard avant de s'installer confortablement sur une chaise et d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Les frères Haimaru s'installèrent pour faire une sieste autour de leur humaine. Quant à moi, je pris tous les livres sur le genjutsu à ma portée avant de m'installer par terre pour que Ren puisse lire avec moi.

Oui, Ren pouvait lire.

Ça m'avait fait un choc à moi aussi d'entrer dans ma chambre un jour, pour le trouver en train de s'entraîner à lire.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire, le fait qu'il ait appris à lire plus vite que moi ou le fait qu'il s'était entraîné à le faire avec mon journal intime.

Pour en revenir au genjutsu, Tou-chan m'avait promis de m'apprendre une technique à son retour et j'avais hâte.

Surtout quand j'appris qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que je ne réussisse jamais la plupart des techniques du clan. Apparemment, les techniques du clan était orientées sur le Yang release alors que mon chakra était composé essentiellement de Yin. J'étais une anomalie dans le clan.

Mais je refusais de laisser ce minuscule, insignifiant, petit détail m'empêchait de réussir.

Je pouvais apprendre les techniques du clan.

Je devais juste d'abord améliorer ma condition physique d'au moins…trois-cent pourcents ? C'était une estimation plutôt optimiste.

Mais en attendant il y avait d'autres choses à apprendre. Comme le genjutsu ! Ou le fuinjutsu ! Ou le bukijutsu ! Je n'étais pas difficile, tant que j'apprenais à botter des derrières, j'étais heureuse. Et puis, je pouvais apprendre à manipuler mon élément, en attendant. Presque tous les membres du clan avaient l'élément du doton comme première affinité. La terre n'était pas l'élément le plus excitant, mais ce n'était pas grave. J'étais déjà terriblement excitée à l'idée d'apprendre le ninjutsu pour commencer. Une part de moi sera toujours convaincue que le chakra était de la magie, quoiqu'en dise le reste du monde.

.

.

.

-Kaa-chan est à la maison ! S'exclama Hana-chan alors que nous rentrions dans notre district.

Ma sœur avait peut-être un bien meilleur odorat que moi, je restais la plus rapide. Je m'élançais de toutes mes forces vers la maison, sautant par-dessus un ninken et manquant de peu de renverser un ancien du clan.

-Hey, attend-moi !

Je n'attendis pas ma sœur, trop impatiente de revoir ma mère. Parce que aussi sadique et cinglée soit-elle, elle restait toujours ma Kaa-chan que j'adorais et admirais profondément. Elle m'avait manqué et je voulais lui dire à quel point, elle était…

Une chaise manqua de peu de s'écraser contre moi quand j'ouvris la porte de ma maison.

…cinglée !

-KYOSUKE PEUT ALLER SE FAIRE FOUTRE ! ET VOUS AUSSI D'AILLEURS !

-Tsume-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Dans ton état…

-Tsume-basan…

-Tu es la nouvelle chef du clan, fillette. Arrête de geindre, moi aussi j'aimerais retourner à la guerre dire à ces satanés fils de p…

-MISAKI ! Les filles de Tsume sont là !

-C'est les filles de Tsume-chan, je suis sûre qu'elles ont déjà entendu pire, se défendit Misaki-baa-chan.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hana-chan qui venait d'arriver et moi, avant que les adultes décident de nous ignorer pour reprendre leur dispute. La dispute en question était plutôt faiblarde, j'avais vu les membres de ma famille se bagarrer beaucoup plus sauvagement pour la dernière cuisse de poulet après tout, mais malgré le manque évident de sang, de kunaï et d'hématomes (résultat d'un vendredi soir banal dans mon clan) ça restait une dispute quand même.

Misaki-baa-chan était présente et deux autres anciens du clan l'accompagnaient. Un vieil homme à moitié endormi et un autre qui avait l'air à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Kimi-chan était là aussi, accompagné de son cousin Takumo. Deux autres hommes étaient également présents mais je ne les connaissais pas. Ils portaient les marques du clan mais j'étais certaine de ne les avoir jamais vus avant aujourd'hui.

-Kaa-chan ? Demanda timidement ma sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je une main sur la fourrure blanche de Ren, prête à attraper ma sœur et décamper s'il le fallait. Ou est Kuromaru ?

Kuromaru était le seul avec Tou-san à réussir à calmer Kaa-chan quand elle était d'humeur à détruire nos meubles, chose qui arrivait une ou deux fois par mois.

-Kuromaru est chez le vétérinaire, il a perdu un œil, répondit Kaa-chan comme si de rien était.

Je sentis mon ventre se nouer. Hana-chan et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de nous avancer pour prendre notre mère dans nos bras. Kaa-chan était la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Mais même elle avait besoin de tendresse et de réconfort de temps à autres.

-Okaeri, Kaa-chan, marmonnais-je le visage enfoui contre son ventre.

-Tadaima, répondit-elle en nous tapotant simplement mais gentiment sur le haut de la tête.

Parfois (très souvent), Kaa-chan nous traitait plus comme des chiots que comme ses filles. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle nous aimait et c'était le plus important.

Je sentis vaguement les autres membres de notre famille s'en aller, nous laissant ma sœur et moi profiter du retour de notre mère.

-Kaa-chan, t'as grossis, fit remarquer Hana-chan d'un air confus.

Je me sentis raidir.

Le moment de tendresse était clairement de l'histoire ancienne.

-OI ! Criais-je quand ma mère me frappa l'arrière de la tête en même temps que ma sœur.

Je sentis une bosse se former et cru entendre Ren laisser échapper un petit rire. Je fusillais du regard mon compagnon qui avait regagné son habituel air de respectabilité en un clignement d'œil. Le fourbe !

-Kaa-chan, gemit Hana-chan.

-Ça vous apprendra à respecter vos aînés, grommela Kaa-chan.

La menteuse ! Elle-même traitaient régulièrement les anciens du clan et du conseil de vieux fossiles, quelle hypocrite ! En plus…

-Je n'ai rien dit, moi !

Ma mère me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit d'un ton menaçant.

-Tu l'as pensé.

Ma mère était cinglée.

.

.

.

-Kaa-chan est devenue folle, geignit ma sœur.

La pauvre fille était allongé à plat ventre, épuisée, à court de chakra et légèrement traumatisée. Ma pauvre sœur…

-Kaa-chan a toujours été folle, lui dis-je très sérieusement. Elle a juste décidé de concentrer cette folie dans notre entraînement.

Voyant son air misérable, je lui promis son plat préféré, des tsukunes, pour le dîner.

Apparemment Tou-chan avait décidé de contacter le Hokage pour qu'il force Kaa-chan à rentrer au village après avoir été électrocuté par un ninja de Kumo. Kaa-chan qui avait récupéré au bout de quelques heures était hors d'elle. Elle voulait continuer à se battre ! Elle voulait se venger des ninjas d'Iwa qui avaient tué ses frères (le ninja de Kumo avait été tué par Kuromaru malgré le handicap de ce dernier). Elle ne voulait pas rentrer au village, l'inactivité la rendrait cinglée, disait-elle. Plus cinglée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, en tout cas, ça c'était certain.

Quand elle ne nous entraînait pas, elle maudissait Tou-chan et jurait de le torturer avec beaucoup de créativité à son retour. Elle passait également beaucoup de temps à gérer les affaires du clan et à se disputer avec Misaki-baa-chan, mais se concentrer principalement sur notre entraînement. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais sentir mes efforts porter leurs fruits et tous les jours, je devenais un peu plus forte et un peu plus rapide. C'était vraiment gratifiant, surtout quand je réussis à plaquer Gaku contre le sol durant notre premier match après qu'il ait frimé haut et fort qu'il était trop doué pour se battre sérieusement contre une gamine de cinq ans.

Ça m'avait fait du bien.

Certes, l'ego de mon cousin avait été irrémédiablement meurtri, mais bah…il s'en remettra…un jour.

…

Quand Rina, Miwa et Yuuto arrêteront de se moquer de lui.

Pendant des semaines, Kaa-chan nous fit faire beaucoup d'exercices de control de chakra, nous apprit de nouveaux mouvements de taïjutsu, plusieurs jutsu de rang E et nous offrit même un papier spécial pour découvrir notre élément. Comme attendu, ma sœur et moi avions toutes les deux le doton. Pendant que j'apprenais à manipuler mon élément par moi-même (ça avançait très, très, très, très, trèèèèèèès lentement, mais ça avançait tout de même) sous la supervision de Ren et de Kuromaru, ma sœur avait l'honneur discutable de se faire entraîner personnellement par ma mère sur les techniques du clan. En tant qu'héritière du clan, elle devait apprendre les techniques ainsi que l'histoire du clan et même si elle adorait apprendre, elle était plus intéressée par les livres d'iryo-ninjutsu de Kimi-chan qu'autre chose.

Comme Kaa-chan et Hana-chan passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'étais libre de continuer à faire la cuisine au plus grand bonheur de Kuromaru. Ce dernier était devenu extrêmement taciturne et cynique. Il parlait presque autant que Ren depuis son retour du front, c'est-à-dire très peu. J'étais inquiète pour lui. J'étais inquiète pour Kaa-chan aussi. Elle avait très mal prit la mort de ses frères et dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, elle semblait être ailleurs et rongée par des pensées sombres.

Ren disait que la guerre faisait ça à tout le monde et que Kaa-chan et Kuromaru avaient juste besoin de temps.

Je n'étais pas très convaincue mais j'avais une confiance absolue en Ren. De toute façon, à part cuisiner de bon petits plats et leur offrir ma charmante personnalité pour compagnie, il n'y avait pas grand que je puisse faire.

Ce fut notre routine pendant plus d'un mois et demi, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que Kaa-chan n'avait aucune intention de retourner au front. Nous étions en train de dîner quand je lui demandais si elle avait l'intention de repartir.

-Oh, c'est vrai j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Je ne compte plus repartir sur le terrain.

J'offris une boulette de viande à Ren et vit distraitement ma sœur faire de même avec les triplets.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je confuse.

Ma mère n'était pas vraiment du genre à être mère au foyer et elle ne s'en était jamais cacher. Je pris une gorgée de mon jus d'orange au même moment ou Kaa-chan nous annonça :

-Vous allez avoir un petit frère.

Je crachais mon jus d'orange sur ma sœur. Cette dernière fit tomber son assiette de spaghetti par terre au plus grand bonheur des frères Haimaru. Kaa-chan éclata de rire et je ressentis soudain l'envie de me cogner la tête contre la table.

Kiba. J'avais complètement oublié Kiba. Qu'est-ce que j'avais oublié d'autre ?

* * *

 **Tadam ! C'est pas trop mauvais, hein ? Hein ? N'est-ce pas ?**

 **Votre auteur préférée a besoin de réconfort...et de chocolat, mais surtout de réconfort.**

 **Koinu no jutsu : Puppy eyes no jutsu.**

 **La suite est en cours, tout comme celle de Shadows and Sunshine. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point Itachi est dur à écrire ? Ce mec est parfait ! Mais je persévére...et prie pour que le résultat ne soit pas trop lamentable. Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre et je vous ferais plein de bisous virtuels.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	10. Arc de l'enfance : Dix

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de l'arc de l'enfance. Bonne lecture !**

 **Naoimipy : Thank you ! I hope you'll like this chapter too. Itachi will appear in the next one ;)**

 **Vindixta : Le chocolat est pour moi ce que les ramen sont pour Naruto...mais j'avais déjà du chocolat dans les mains, donc j'ai demandé autre chose ^^ Merci. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

 **lyra lupa : Le prochain chapitre sera sur son entrée à l'académie. J'espère que tu aimeras :)**

 **Amarillys : Itachi est un de mes personnages préférés, c'est pour ça qu'il a un rôle important dans presque toutes mes fanfictions. **

**Guest : Merci :)**

 **yuki-master : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai hâte que Kiba naisse, Hana et Tsuki vont toutes les deux, adorer Kiba. **

**S : Merci, merci, merci *_* Moi aussi, j'adore écrire sur les Inuzuka, ils sont...intéressants, ça c'est certain. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Quant à Shadows and Sunshine, la suite est en court. J'espère que tu l'aimeras ^^**

 **juiceandcookies : Haha, tu as vu dans le mille avec Kiba. Moi aussi, j'adore les Inuzuka. Hana et Tsuki se feront pleins d'amis dans l'arc de l'académie. **

**Lunamyx Voldy : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes (et merci aussi pour le chocolat ;)) J'ai lu quelques fictions ou Hana, Kiba et Tsume avaient un rôle assez important et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire sur leur clan. J'aime les personnages féminins fort, ça c'est certain, mais de là à ce que tout lui tombe dans les mains ? Pas question. Hana est intelligente pour son âge, mais avec l'influence de sa soeur, elle s'entraîne et lit et beaucoup plus. Itachi est exactement comme tu l'as décrit mais je relève le défi ^^ Yep, Kiba va souffrir... J'ai hâte !**

 **Khimarera : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Disclaimer : Si Naruto m'appartenait, Itachi aurait mené une vie trèèèès différente.**

* * *

X

.

.

.

-Tu devrais mettre un peu de pim…

-Kaa-chan, j'ai dit _non_ _!_

-Gaki, tu te rends compte que j'ai dix-huit ans de plus que toi ? J'ai plus d'expérience, fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

J'adressais à ma mère un regard mauvais face à ce mensonge éhonté.

-En cuisine, hors de question.

-C'est pas ma faute si toi et ta sœur n'avez aucun goût, se défendit Tsume.

Je tentais de lui taper le bout des doigts avec ma cuillère en bois lorsqu'elle essaya de rajouter pour la énième fois du piment mais ma mère avait beau être une piètre cuisinière et enceinte de trois mois, elle restait une excellente kunoichi et m'esquiva avec une aisance insultante.

-Tch ! Ingrate ! C'est comme ça que tu traites la femme qui t'a mise au monde ?

Kaa-chan me frappa l'arrière de la tête sans aucune gentillesse et plissa les yeux en regardant son ventre.

-T'as intérêt à mieux traiter ta Kaa-chan que tes sœurs…

Je glapis de protestation. Depuis que Kaa-chan était revenue, je faisais la cuisine, la lessive et le ménage tout en maintenant mon entrainement de taïjutsu et de ninjutsu !

J'avais cru que Kaa-chan était cinglée quand elle était dans son état normal, mais enceinte, elle était mille fois pire ! Ma pauvre sœur qui était forcé de prendre des cours particulier en sa qualité d'héritière du clan semblait constamment au bord des larmes après chaque séance. Kaa-chan la forçait à réciter ses cours tout en lui massant les pieds et lorsqu'elle donnait une mauvaise réponse, était forcée d'esquiver un shuriken. Certes le shuriken était émoussé et ne la tuerait probablement pas, mais c'était quand même inquiétant !

Kaa-chan était agitée, mal dans sa peau et inquiète pour Tou-chan, certes, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Des limites que Kaa-chan piétinait joyeusement et sans aucune considération pour ses victimes !

Une fois, j'avais demandé à Kuromaru comment c'était passé la première grossesse de Kaa-chan. Il avait répondu que je ne voulais pas le savoir et je le croyais volontiers.

Et les membres du clan essayaient bien faire en demandant à Kaa-chan de se reposer et en proposant leur aide, mais ils ne faisaient qu'aggraver la situation. Les femmes l'agaçaient avec leurs conseils et Kaa-chan répondait à chaque fois que si elle avait capable d'en faire sortir deux d'un coup, ce n'était pas cette simple grossesse qui allait la tuer. Quant aux hommes qui insinuaient qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de gérer le clan dans sa condition…Et bien, disons que Kimi-chan avait eu interdiction de remettre en place leurs os.

C'est avec un soupir que je me remis à la concoction de ma pizza Margherita, le seul plat que Kaa-chan semblait être capable de manger sans vomir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Kaa-chan –en bonne carnivore qu'elle était- ne mangerait que de la viande. Je devais pratiquement la piéger pour qu'elle mange des légumes. Depuis quelques semaines, cuisiner était devenu incroyablement difficile. La simple odeur de fruits de mer réussissait à faire vomir Kaa-chan, elle régurgitait les pasta, tout ce qui était frit, et donnait à Kuromaru tout ce qui ne lui faisait pas envie.

Contrairement à Hana-chan qui favorisait les quelques plats locaux que j'avais appris, Kaa-chan semblait préféré les plats occidentaux que j'avais « inventés ». Elle disait que je tenais sa créativité culinaire d'elle…je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça.

Un Minestrone et une pizza pour Kaa-chan, et une soupe miso et des tsukunes pour Hana-chan.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre…

-Tu sais, un petit katon jutsu aiderait à accélérer…

-Kaa-chan, _non !_

.

.

.

Maîtriser un élément était beaucoup plus difficile que de maîtriser un jutsu. J'aurais pu apprendre plusieurs doton jutsu sans me fatiguer à apprendre à maîtriser mon affinité, mais je voulais faire les choses bien. C'était peut-être ambitieux de ma part, surtout sachant que ce que je souhaitais apprendre était une aptitude de chûnin et que j'avais encore quelques mois devant moi avant d'entrer à l'académie, mais c'était quelque chose que je voulais vraiment apprendre.

Les techniques doton pouvaient changer la densité et manipuler la composition de la terre pour la rendre aussi dure que le métal ou aussi souple que l'argile. Elles permettaient de se déplacer sous la terre et la roche de différentes manières, ce qui s'avérer pratique pour se déplacer ou pour attaquer par surprise.

Le doton était un élément pratique, autant pour l'offense que pour la défense et contrairement au suiton, ce n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir de la terre à portée de mains pour réaliser une technique.

Dans l'ensemble, j'étais très contente de mon élément.

Mais depuis des semaines que je m'entraînais à convertir mon chakra dans sa forme la plus dure et la plus rocheuse et je n'avais toujours aucun résultat.

-Argh, c'est rageant ! M'énervais-je.

C'était l'hiver et le soleil était en train de se coucher. J'allais devoir rentrer chez moi alors que je n'avais fait encore aucun progrès.

-Patience, me dit Ren. Tu sais très bien que certaines personnes mettent des années à maîtriser un élément. Tu n'as que cinq ans.

-Je sais, mais je veux quand même le faire, soupirais-je.

-Tu devrais peut-être te concentrer sur autre chose pour le moment, dit le loup en frottant son museau contre ma joue.

-Je m'entraîne presque tous les jours au taïjutsu avec Rina et Miwa, je n'ai personne pour m'apprendre le fuînjutsu et j'attends le retour de Tou-chan pour commencer à apprendre le genjutsu. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'apprenne pour le moment ? Demandais-je en caressant gentiment mon compagnon.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te tues à la tâche, répondit-il de sa voix grave et calme.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, dis-je en grimpant sur le dos de Ren. Je suis solide comme un roc !

Ren marmonna quelque chose comme quoi avoir la tête dure et être solide comme un roc étaient deux choses complètement différentes avant de s'élancer et si je n'avais pas été en train de m'accrocher à lui alors qu'il courrait jusqu'à notre district, je lui aurais tapé le museau. Je n'avais pas la tête dure, merci bien ! J'étais juste…déterminée.

Malheureusement, cette détermination me coutait tout mon chakra et à la fin de chaque séance, j'étais épuisée.

Je posai ma tête contre la fourrure de Ren, reconnaissante envers lui d'être toujours à mes côtés. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Il m'avait accompagné tous les jours pour s'assurer que je ne risquais rien, m'avait porté sur son dos sur le chemin du retour sans se plaindre une seule fois m'avait aidé dans tout ce que j'avais décidé d'entreprendre. Je ressentis un élan d'affection et l'embrassais sur la tête.

Ren ralentit mais continua de courir.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien…je suis juste contente que tu m'ais choisit comme partenaire, dis-je honnêtement.

Kaa-chan m'avait raconté comment Ren m'avait choisi alors que je m'étais endormi après des heures à attendre qu'un chiot me choisisse sans succès. Mon partenaire n'était pas un Ninken Inuzuka. C'était un loup fort et indépendant. Mais il m'avait choisi.

Ren ne répondit pas à ma déclaration ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment. Il avait beau parler beaucoup plus qu'avant, il n'était toujours pas très loquace et ne parlait jamais devant les autres.

Ce n'était pas grave. Il n'était pas parfait, mais moi non plus, je ne l'étais pas.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, je trouvais Kaa-chan en train de hurler sur son cousin Saito, le père de Gaku. Ce dernier avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue et semblait être légèrement assommé. Kaa-chan aurait probablement dû attendre d'avoir fini son sermon avant de le cogner. Saito-ojisan ne risquait pas de retenir grand-chose comme il était.

Ren et moi ne nous attardâmes pas, sachant que Kaa-chan mettait du temps à se calmer.

-Je vais aller prendre mon bain maintenant, lui dis-je alors qu'il s'installait sur mon…ou plutôt, nôtre lit. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Très bien, j'y vais. Et interdiction de lire mon journal !

Ren avait la manie de lire mon journal intime dès le moment où j'avais le dos tourné. Peu importait l'endroit où je le cachais, Ren le trouvait toujours. En réalité, j'avais deux journaux. Un en japonais, ou je gribouillais des dessins, écrivais des recettes, des anecdotes drôles et mes citations préférés, et un en anglais ou j'écrivais sur ma vie d'avant.

J'avais quelque peu délaissé mon journal anglais depuis la fois où j'avais surpris Ren en train de le lire…Il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'anglais, c'était impossible, je le savais…mais Ren avait regardé ce journal avec tellement d'intensité…J'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque et arrêté d'écrire dans ce journal.

Celui en japonais, ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il le lise pour être honnête, mais je le lui interdisais par principe.

Je laissais mon partenaire dans ma chambre ou je pris ma trousse de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Hana-chan était déjà présente et prenait un bain.

-Enfin, t'es là ! S'exclama-t-elle en me voyant. Tu as finis ton entrainement ?

-Hai, dis-je en me déshabillant rapidement pour m'installer en face de ma sœur dans la baignoire.

-Et ?

-Toujours rien, répondis-je avec une grimace.

-Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis certaine, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et quand tu seras une experte, tu pourras m'entraîner.

Je lui tirais la langue et l'aspergeait d'eau. Ma sœur gloussa et m'aspergea en retour, elle aussi.

-Et toi, ton entraînement ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Kaa-chan m'a emmené à une réunion du conseil des anciens, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'était ennuyant, les adultes parlaient de choses compliqués, Misaki-baachan n'était pas là, Mori-ojiisan était endormi pendant toute la réunion, et Kaa-chan s'est bagarré avec Yasino-ojisan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a dit qu'elle devrait attendre le retour de Tou-chan et le laissait gérer le clan

Je clignais des yeux d'un air stupide.

Kami-sama savait à quel point j'adorais Tou-chan, mais…il n'était pas un Inuzuka. Il pouvait diriger le clan, _avec_ Kaa-chan, mais sans elle…

Tou-chan avait beau être intelligent, fort et un perspicace, il ne comprenait pas la mentalité de meute du clan. Il comprenait les bases, mais pas plus.

Hana-chan dû comprendre à mon expression ce que je pensais parce qu'elle commença à hocher la tête.

-Je sais, c'est une idée stupide. Kaa-chan était de mauvaise humeur après ça, alors je me suis caché ici dès qu'on est rentrée.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, je clignais des yeux d'un air stupide.

-Hana-chan, depuis quand tu es enfermée ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

-Aucune idée. Je me suis endormie.

-Hana !

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

Je pris une de ses mains entre les miennes pour découvrir des doigts fripés. Pas étonnant que l'eau soit tiède, Hana-chan était dans l'eau depuis un moment…

-Je m'ennuyais sans toi, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Je sentis mon cœur s'enfler d'affection et sourit gentiment à ma sœur.

-Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue tous les jours. Moi aussi, je m'ennuie sans toi.

-Je sais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je sais aussi que tu préfères t'entraîner toute seule.

Je secouais la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Je pouvais m'entraîner aussi bien seule, qu'accompagné, mais il était vrai que je m'isolais souvent pour que Ren puisse me parler.

Pour lui changer les idées, je lui parlais de mon entraînement, de Ren, et de la nouvelle recette que je comptais essayer.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard, alors que nous étions cachés dans la chambre d'Hana-chan à discuter de tout et de rien que Kaa-chan vint nous interrompre en détruisant presque la porte de la chambre.

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle était venue nous attaquer pour vérifier que nous avions continué notre entraînement mais elle souriait trop brillamment pour que ce soit le cas. En générale, quand elle nous attaquait, elle avait un rictus satisfait sur le visage, l'expression de quelqu'un qui était sur le point de se défouler en toute impunité.

-LA GUERRE EST FINIT !

-Quoi ?

-Cette saloperie de guerre est finit, on a gagné ! Kyo-baka va revenir !

Kaa-chan nous attrapa toutes les deux dans ses bras et nous fit tournoyer à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Hana-chan gloussa de bonheur et entoura le cou de Kaa-chan de ses petit-bras, quant à moi…quant à moi, j'étais sans voix, sous le choc et mon cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralentit.

-Tou-chan va revenir ? Demandais-je pour être bien certaine d'avoir compris.

-Hai !

-Et vous ne partirez plus ?

-Plus aussi longtemps, c'est promis, musume !

Je reniflais doucement et serrais ma mère et ma sœur avec toute la force que j'avais. Kaa-chan nous embrassa tour à tour et en riant et je fus choquée de réaliser que je n'avais jamais vu ma mère aussi heureuse.

Elle aimait Tou-chan autant qu'elle nous aimait Hana-chan et moi. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle aimait Tou-chan plus que nous…Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point être éloigné de lui avait dû être dur. A vingt-trois ans seulement, elle avait participé à une guerre, perdu ses trois frères, était enceinte de son troisième enfant et forcé de vivre sans son époux…Kaa-chan était définitivement la femme la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Cette nuit-là, nous mangeâmes des plats à emporter à même le sol, Kaa-chan nous raconta des histoires sur ses frères et sa première rencontre avec Tou-chan et nous dormîmes toutes ensembles dans la chambre principale. Je fis un rêve très étrange. Je rêvais que Tou-chan et Kaa-chan s'étaient enfuit à Las Vegas, nous laissant Hana-chan et moi nous occuper de Kiba, que Kimi-chan avait abandonné sa carrière de medic pour partir à l'aventure dans la terre du milieu, que Misaki-baachan avait été autrefois Miley Cyrus et que Ren était la réincarnation d'Elvis Presley…

Je blâmais le stress.

.

.

.

Tou-chan rentra trois jours plus tard, les traits émaciés, plus maigre et fatigué que jamais, mais le sourire brillant. Deux Inuzuka que je ne connaissais pas le portaient presque et le déposèrent à la maison avant d'échanger quelques mots avec Kaa-chan et de s'en aller mais je m'en fichais. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon père. Hana-chan était pareille et ensemble, nous ne perdîmes pas de temps à nous jeter sur lui et à le serrer fort contre nous.

-Tadaima, dit-il tout simplement en nous embrassa chacune le front.

-Okaerie, Tou-chan.

J'entendis vaguement les triplets Haimaru faire du bruit pour attirer l'attention sur eux, mais j'étais trop occupée à serrer mon père pour m'en soucier. Hana-chan, aussi, pour la première fois de sa vie, ignora ses partenaires pour se concentrer sur Tou-chan. Je sentis Kaa-chan, derrière moi, se joindre à nous. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit autant en sécurité de ma… _mes_ vies.

Je soupirais de contentement.

C'était possible de rester là pour toujours ?

.

.

.

Les trois jours qui suivirent le retour de Tou-chan, passèrent à une rapidité alarmante. C'était une période de deuil et j'assistais a tellement de funérailles que j'avais cessé de les compter. Avant la guerre, le clan Inuzuka comptait un peu plus d'une centaine de membre. A présent, nous n'étions que soixante.

Kana et Yuuto avaient perdus leurs parents, Gaku avait perdu sa mère, Rina et Miwa avaient perdus leurs tante, cousin Haru avait perdu sa mère, cousin Takumo avait perdu sa sœur. Tami était à l'hopital et cousin Rûdo était devenu paraplégique.

Et ça, ce n'était que les gens que je connaissais.

Je ne voulais même pas penser aux dommages psychologiques que la guerre avait causé à ma famille parce que si je me mettais à y penser, je serais forcé de m'avouer que Kaa-chan et Tou-chan ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemne.

Tellement de morts, tellement de morts inutiles. Tellement de noms que je ne connaîtrais jamais ajoutés au cénotaphe. Tellement de souffrance. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Quelque chose me disait que demander à un membre de ma famille, la raison derrière la troisième grande guerre shinobi me vaudrait un coup de poing.

Hana-chan ne quitta pas Tou-chan d'une semelle pendant ces trois jours comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, bien réel, et qu'il ne comptait pas repartir.

Kaa-chan partageait son temps entre gérer les affaires du clan, passait du temps avec nous et ses rendez-vous à l'hôpital ou elle terrorisait les infirmières.

Quant à moi, je tentais de me rendre utile en cuisinant pour ma famille et Misaki-baachan, tout en m'assurant que Kimi-chan (qui travaillait près de dix-huit heures par jour) se nourrisse et dorme un peu.

C'était…épuisant. Et pour la millième fois, je remerciais Kami-sama de m'avoir envoyé Ren pour me soutenir. Je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu sans lui.

.

.

.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines puis en mois, et avant même que je m'en aperçoive, le printemps était arrivé et Konoha se mit à guérir lentement mais sûrement. J'avais six ans à présent et j'allais bientôt commencer l'académie. Kaa-chan était enceinte de sept mois et je comptais les jours jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon petit frère.

La vie reprenait son cours.

* * *

 **Tadaam ! Vous avez pas réfuté que j'étais votre auteur préféré, je prend ça comme une confirmation ;)**

 **La suite est en cours et elle avance bien, mais je vais essayer d'avancer un peu dans mes autres projets avant de la poster. Je vous fait beaucoup de bisous, mes chers lecteurs (vous savez que je vous aime ?) et je vous dit à très bientôt !**

 **LS.**


	11. Arc de l'académie : Un

**Coucou, me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de l'arc de l'académie ! Le début était écrit depuis une éternité mais la suite a été un calvaire a écrire parce que j'avais des tas d'idées mais que c'était impossible de toutes les écrire, et encore moins de le faire tout en gardant le côté léger et humouristique de l'histoire. Je m'excuse de mon retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **turningtodust : Alors, tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, tu peux pas savoir à quel point elles m'ont fait plaisir ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes Tsuki, c'est le OC dont je suis le plus fière personellement et j'espère que tu aimeras son évolution :) Si tu as des suggestions, n'hésites pas !**

 **Guest : Yep, je suis complètement rouge. Tes compliments m'ont transformés en tomate, merci, merci, merci beaucoup !**

 **alia00 : Mon Dieu, tu as bien cerné la personalité de Tsuki ^^ Ce serait vraiment son genre ! Hihi, tu liras sa présentation dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Calypso Nightstar : Am I that predictable ? Kurama's attack is inevitable because Tsuki didn't make any impact yet and to be honest...she kinda forgot about the attack or she would have tried to do something. As for the third chapter of Sakura, I'm still writing it but you guessed the endgames right...seriously, am I that predictable ?**

 **juiceandcookies : De tous les clans que j'ai utilisé pour mes fanfictions, les Inuzuka sont definitivement mes préférés. Ils ont definitivement un certain charme, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **kedy ichyo : Merci :) Oh et Tsuki faisait un taaaas de faute, c'est juste qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et que Kimi était trop gentille pour le lui faire remarquer.**

 **Cococat012 : Merci ^^ C'est vrai que quand j'ai réalisé que les histoires de réincarnations en français étaient rares, j'ai décidé d'en écrire près d'une dizaine XD**

 **Saeny : Alors tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir. Ensuite je m'excuse de mon retard monstre mais tu peux compter sur moi pour ne jamais abandonner Tsuki, j'aime beaucoup trop cette histoire. Non seulement, j'adore les Inuzuka mais en plus, j'ai fait un plan pour cette histoire que je compte bien tenir ! Tes compliment me vont droit au coeur et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite. Moi aussi, j'aime un peu trop les histoires de réincarnation parce que ça donne une excuse toute trouvée pour modifier le canon et il y a tellement de personnages secondaires sous-exploité, c'est dingue ! Je t'embrasse aussi XD Ah, et quant à Inori, elle est en cours de réécriture, j'espère que la nouvelle version te plaira quand je la posterais ^^**

 **24Irinia : C** **пасибо :)**

 **Lyra D Lupa Scamander : Merci beaucoup :)**

 **S : Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que tu aimes :) Tsume est hilarante à écrire, j'ai déjà quelques passages avec elle en train de traumatiser ses gosses quand ils seront en plein dans la puberté.**

 **Vindixta : 5 ans et elle cuisine ouais, mais c'est grâce à la logique manga + une vie entière de souvenirs. Faut pas se sentir mal ^^ Moi personnellement, j'ai autant de talent que Tsume en cuisine...**

 **yuki-master : J'ai trop hâte que Kiba naisse, il est né quelques jours avant Sasuke et ses grandes soeurs vont tomber sous le charme ^^**

 **Disclaimer : As usual.**

* * *

 **月**

* * *

 **XI**

* * *

Je me réveillais avec l'impression de n'avoir pas dormit de la nuit. J'étais toujours aussi fatiguée, l'esprit toujours embrumé et mes membres me semblaient aussi consistants que de la gélatine…Au moins, mes réserves de chakra étaient de nouveau pleines.

La veille de mon premier jour à l'académie, j'avais préparé pour Hana-chan et moi un festin. Je nous avais préparé tous nos plats préférés (Italiens et Japonais) et nous nous étions joyeusement gavés. C'était en partie parce que je me sentais excitée à l'idée de commencer l'académie et en partie parce que je voulais faire plaisir à ma jumelle. Hana-chan n'était pas très excitée à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère. Elle disait que les garçons étaient tous stupides et que même le nôtre deviendrait un jour ou l'autre stupide. C'était _la loi de la nature_ , disait-elle d'un ton important, _tout le monde sait ça_. Nos parents avaient trouvés ça hilarant et n'avaient rien tentés pour la faire changer d'avis. Ça avait même l'air de faire plaisir à Tou-chan qu'elle pense comme ça. Moi, j'ai essayé quelques temps, mais j'avais très vite compris que ma sœur était en réalité juste très jalouse de toute l'attention que l'arrivée du bébé suscitait. Kaa-chan n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui et Tou-chan était aux petits soins avec elle et n'arrêtait pas de parler des activités qu'il souhaitait apprendre à son premier (et dernier à en juger par l'expression de Kaa-chan) fils. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que nos parents étaient…et bien, ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre et oubliaient constamment que Hana-chan et moi avions une ouïe excellente. Ma sœur et moi avons eu le malheur d'entendre leurs ébats amoureux un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Nous avons dû demander asile à Kimi-chan et j'avais eu l'honneur discutable d'expliquer ce qu'était le sexe à Hana-chan…Ma pauvre sœur n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder nos parents dans les yeux. Elle était encore dans le déni et refusait de croire qu'elle et moi avons été conçus de cette manière.

Mais la véritable raison de ma fatigue, ce n'était pas le festin que j'avais préparé, ni mes parents (Kami-sama, merci, ils ne le faisaient pas constamment !) mais mon entraînement. J'avais enfin réussi à compléter le premier stage de manipulation d'élément. Bien sûr, il était minuit passé quand j'étais enfin rentré chez moi et Ren avait encore dû me porter mais je ne regrettais absolument rien…

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce que j'ouvre les yeux pour regarder l'heure.

 _-Mierda !_ Criais-je, en sautant du lit.

J'étais en retard, j'étais très, très, _très_ en retard. Je devrais déjà être en route pour l'académie à l'heure qu'il était. Je détestais être en retard. Et le pire, c'était que je n'avais personne à blâmer, Kaa-chan m'avait prévenu qu'elle avait une visite prénatale ce matin et que personne ne serait disponible pour nous accompagner ma sœur et moi.

-Ren, va réveiller Hana ! Je vais préparer nos bentos !

J'entendis vaguement mon partenaire se lever et s'exécuter mais j'étais trop paniquée pour m'en assurer. Je courrais jusqu'à la cuisine sans me soucier du fait que je faisais plus de bruit qu'un éléphant en cavale.

- _Mierda, perché oggi ?_ Gémis-je.

Je me brûlais les doigts, me cognait contre tous les meubles de la maison (elle est passé ou la grâce shinobi ?), me brulait les yeux en me lavant le visage, irritait mes gencives en me brossant les dents et arrachai une bonne partie de mes cheveux en coiffant ma tignasse.

-Hana, prépares-toi, on est en retard ! Criais-je tout en me déshabillant.

J'enfilais un short noir et un t-shirt vert à la va vite avant de trébucher contre un des frères Haimaru en sortant de ma chambre et de me cogner violemment le front contre le plancher.

Je geignis de façon pathétique.

Il y avait des jours comme ça, ou rester au lit était de toute évidence la meilleure solution mais a) je ne voulais pas donner le mauvais exemple à ma jumelle et b) Kaa-chan me tuerait si jamais j'osais sécher les cours dès le premier jour.

La grossesse de Kaa-chan la rendait encore plus effrayante que d'ordinaire et je n'étais pas suffisamment brave (ou stupide) pour la tester.

-Hana ! Criais-je en me relevant.

Je ne savais pas très bien si je voulais lui dire de se dépêcher ou lui demander de mieux contrôler ses partenaires. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, et vite.

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! Cria-t-elle.

J'attrapais le chiot coupable de ma chute par la peau du cou et le fourrait dans mon sac sans ménagement. J'y ajoutais également mon bento avant de crier le nom de ma sœur pour la troisième fois.

J'avançais d'à peine deux pas avant de trébucher sur un autre chiot.

A ma plus grande horreur et consternation, je sentis une de mes dents s'arracher et ma bouche se remplir de sang.

J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de rester au lit.

* * *

 **月**

* * *

Pendant une seconde, je fus extrêmement tentée d'abandonner Hana à la maison et de partir toute seule à l'académie avant de me raviser. Si j'étais forcée de retourner à l'école avec des mioches bruyants, mal odorants et sans aucun respect pour mon espace personnel, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ma sœur ne souffre pas avec moi. Et puis l'image de Kaa-chan en train de me lancer des shuriken était gravée dans ma mémoire et m'empêchait même d'y songer sérieusement.

Ma chère et tendre jumelle avait paniqué en sentant l'odeur métallique de sang et avait accouru pour s'assurer que j'allais bien mais un seul coup d'œil à la situation et la traitresse avait éclaté de rire. Elle n'avait même pas eu la décence de gronder ses ninken ou de faire semblant d'être désolé !

Où est passé ma mignonne petite Hana-chan ? Celle qui fusillait du regard les gens qui me contrariaient et qui pensait que j'avais toujours raison ? Hier encore, elle me respectait et maintenant…

Alors que je m'accrochais au Ren Express, avec ma traitresse de sœur agrippée à moi et ses satanées partenaires à l'intérieur de mon cartable, probablement en train de manger mon bento, je songeais que j'allais être mal barrée quand Hana deviendra adolescente…

Je demanderais sans doute une longue mission d'un an ou deux…

Cette période était déjà suffisamment dure et effrayante sans qu'on y ajoute la mentalité des Inuzuka et nos jutsu les plus dangereux dans l'équation…juste au cas où, je ferais sans doute mieux d'améliorer mon taïjutsu, en particulier ma capacité à esquiver. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais en avoir besoin si je souhaitais survivre Hana. Parce que à en juger par Kaa-chan, une Inuzuka avec des hormones en ébullitions était clairement un danger public…plus que d'ordinaire, je veux dire.

-Plus vite, Ren.

Hana et moi étions officiellement en retard. La cérémonie d'ouverture était probablement finit ou sur le point de l'être. Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à m'en soucier. Quelque part entre les rires d'Hana et le fait que j'avais dorénavant une excuse si jamais on me reprochait le dit retard, je m'étais calmée.

J'étais toujours furieuse contre les triplets et je comptais bien me venger en allant tout raconter à Kuromaru mais je m'étais calmée…et puis toute cette histoire n'était pas entièrement ma faute et personne ne pouvait me blâmer. Le plan de départ avait été de nous faire accompagner Hana-chan et moi par notre cousin Gaku qui était le seul membre du clan encore à l'académie. Malheureusement Kaa-chan s'était encore une fois disputé avec le père de Gaku (pour la treizième fois ce mois-ci, si je ne me trompais pas) et le père comme le fils nous snobaient Hana-chan et moi en retour.

D'un côté, j'étais furieuse. A cause de cette dispute, ma sœur et moi étions forcées de nous débrouiller seules. Mais d'un autre côté…Kaa-chan se disputait avec Saito-ojisan de la même façon qu'elle le faisait avec Daichi-ojisan quand ce dernier était encore en vie.

Parfois, j'oubliai que Kaa-chan avait seulement vingt-quatre ans.

Elle était tellement jeune et avait déjà vécu tellement…

C'était la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Elle avait perdu trois frères. Un peu comme moi. Bien sûr, la différence était que c'était moi qui ai été arrachée à eux et pas l'inverse. Mais Alec, Sergio et Christian…pas un seul jour ne se passait sans qu'ils me manquent et la seule raison pour laquelle, j'arrivais à sourire et à vivre cette nouvelle vie si étrange entouré de cette famille de cinglée que j'adorais tellement, c'était que je savais qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils étaient entourés et qu'ils ne leurs arriveraient rien…Kaa-chan n'avait jamais eu cette garantit.

J'aimerais la rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre, lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas à craindre la mort, mais je ne savais pas bien comment. Ce n'était pas un sujet facilement abordable.

Kaa-chan n'était pas comme Tou-chan à qui des bisous et un dessin suffisait à combler de joie. Kaa-chan était enceinte et stressée. Elle croulait sous les responsabilités et n'avait eu aucun moment pour faire le deuil de ses frères. Le clan la harcelait, sa grossesse l'épuisait, et elle refusait catégoriquement de passer notre entraînement à Hana-chan et à moi à quelqu'un d'autre.

Tou-chan et Kuromaru semblaient être les seuls à ne pas l'agacer prodigieusement. C'était un peu normal. Tou-chan était au petit-soins avec elle et était son plus fervent supporteur (il était également son masseur personnel et celui qui lui donnait -beurk rien que d'y penser j'avais envie de me jeter d'une falaise- des orgasmes), quant à Kuromaru, il était son compagnon depuis maintenant vingt ans. Ils avaient un lien indestructible.

De notre côté, Hana-chan devait esquiver un shuriken chaque fois, qu'elle faisait une gaffe et moi, je m'encaissais des coups parce que je refusais de suivre ses conseils sur la façon de faire la cuisine, le ménage et la lessive.

Pff, elle devrait déjà être comblée que je le fasse ! Ma cuisine était sans conteste infiniment meilleure que la sienne et ma première mère avait dû mener un combat acharnée pendant des années pour que je me mette à faire le ménage de mon plein gré !

Je fus tirée de mes pensées une fois l'académie en vue.

Enfin !

* * *

 **月**

* * *

Trop heureuse d'être enfin arrivée à destination, je ne pensais pas un seul instant à ralentir, et fit une entrée fracassante (au sens littéral du terme, étant donné que la porte que j'avais poussé s'était cogné contre le mur dans un bruit de fracas) dans la classe qui nous a été attribuée à Hana-chan et moi.

Toujours sur le dos de Ren, soit dit en passant.

Tous les regards été braqués sur nous et je me demandais vaguement s'il y avait un jutsu capable de me faire engloutir par le sol. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et ma sœur se raidir, alors prenant sur moi, je décidais d'être la porte-parole.

-PARDON POUR LE RETARD, dis-je un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Le sensei semblait plus exaspéré qu'autre chose et quelque chose me disait que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que nous étions des Inuzuka. Mon clan avait une certaine réputation après tout et elle n'était pas entièrement infondée. Je tentais bravement de lui offrir un sourire d'excuse, mais tout comme je semblais tout à coup incapable de réfléchir à mes actions et de contrôler les décibels de ma voix, je semblais également incapable d'offrir un réel sourire et une grimace contrite fut tout ce que je réussis à produire.

J'entendis quelques rires étouffés provenir des sales mioch…euh, de mes nouveaux camarades de classe et ayant des milliers de souvenirs embarrassant de mon ancienne vie pour me donner de l'expérience avec ce genre de situation, je réussis à les ignorer comme si de rien était.

Ma sœur par contre, n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup d'enfants qui ne faisaient pas partie de notre clan dans sa courte vie. Et je la sentis se raidir davantage. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle les fusillait du regard. C'était une réaction typique Hana. Je l'attrapais par la main pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur eux…juste au cas-ou.

Je ne vais pas mentir, je trouvais Hana-chan absolument adorable quand elle fusillait du regard les gens qui me contrariait et ça faisait si longtemps que c'était arrivée qu'une part de moi en était plus heureuse qu'autre chose.

Mais mieux valait ne pas attirer d'avantage l'attention sur nous.

-Ne soyez plus en retard dorénavant, dit le sensei dans un soupir résigné.

-D'ACCO…euh, hmm, hmm. D'accord, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Hana-chan et moi descendîmes du dos de Ren. Et je sortis à contre cœur les frères Haimaru de mon sac à dos. Je les fusillais du regard et les sacs à puce s'empressèrent de se réfugier derrière Hana.

-Allez, vous asseoir, nous dit le sensei.

Main dans la main, Hana-chan et moi nous exécutâmes, nos compagnons derrière nous. Mine de rien, nous étions six en tout.

La salle ressemblait plus à un petit amphithéâtre qu'à une salle de classe faite pour des enfants. C'était une salle assez large et bien éclairée avec des tables et des chaises en bois surélevés donnant l'impression que les élèves étaient plus âgés qu'ils ne l'étaient réalité. Quelque chose dans cette idée me mettait mal à l'aise, mais j'étais incapable de l'exprimer de vive voix.

Tous les élèves présents en classe venaient d'un clan ou d'une famille qui avait produits plusieurs générations de shinobi. Nous avons tous été testés durant les inscriptions pour vérifier que nous savions lire et écrire et il allait de soi que nous avons été un peu entraînés. Je n'avais aucun doute que ma sœur et moi allions sauter une classe ou peut-être même deux. La politique de guerre de l'académie était toujours d'actualité après tout. Et je savais que nous étions plutôt en avance comparés aux autres. Nous avions toutes les deux un bon niveau en taïjutsu grâce à Rina, Miwa, Kaa-chan et leur pénible enthousiasme. Nous pouvions toutes les deux utiliser notre chakra et même si ma sœur avait un don pour les exercices de chakra, je me débrouillais aussi…ou plutôt je m'entraînais d'arrache-pied jusqu'à ce que je les réussisse moi aussi. Nous aimions lire toutes les deux tout ce que nous pouvions dénicher et les Inuzuka étaient connus pour avoir plus d'endurance que la moyenne…Il n'y avait aucune chance que nous restions dans cette classe. C'était dommage. J'avais espéré pouvoir dessiner et cuisiner à ma guise et m'entraîner de mon côté sans avoir à me soucier de mission. C'était sans compter que je savais que j'allais devoir aider encore plus à la maison, une fois que Kiba sera venu au monde. A quel âge, graduait-on d'abord ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus trop. Dix ans ? Douze ans ?

Peu importe, j'avais encore des années devant moi.

Connaissant Kaa-chan, la première chose qu'elle fera après l'accouchement, sera de traîner une pauvre âme jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement le plus proche pour l'obliger à l'aider à se remettre en forme…Quelque chose me disait que cette pauvre âme sera le père de Gaku.

Ma sœur et moi nous installâmes vers la dernière rangée près de la fenêtre. Ren s'installa à mes pieds. Quant aux triplets, ils s'installèrent sur la table, comme s'ils souhaitaient eux aussi participer en classe.

-Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu…

Je me tassais légèrement sur moi-même.

-…nous allons tous nous présenter chacun à notre tour pour mieux apprendre à nous connaître, alors je me présente : Je suis Akimichi Kuma et je serais votre sensei principal cette année. J'aime ma famille et mes amis, je n'aime pas les gens qui ne font pas d'effort, mes hobbies sont cuisiner et inventer de nouvelles recettes, mon rêve pour le futur c'est de vous voir devenir de brillants shinobi de Konohagakure.

A cet instant, je sentis monter en moi une vague de détermination et de patriotisme ainsi qu'un frisson d'excitation. J'allais devenir une kunoichi de Konoha. J'allais apprendre toutes les techniques du clan Inuzuka même si je devais m'entraîner jusqu'à minuit tous les jours ! J'allais devenir aussi forte que Kaa-chan et aussi intelligente que Tou-chan ! J'apprendrais à maîtriser mon affinité, je réussirais à faire rire Ren et je détruirais tous les obstacles placés sur mon chemin !

Du moins, c'était ce que je ressentais jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon pale et maigrichon assis à la rangée du milieu n'ouvre la bouche et décide de faire grimper ma tension.

-Je m'appelle Uchiha Itachi. J'aime mon petit frère et mon village. Je n'aime pas la guerre. Mes hobbies sont lire et méditer. Mon rêve pour le futur… c'est de défendre Konoha et de devenir un shinobi dont mes parents pourront être fiers.

…

Yep, j'aurais vraiment mieux fait de rester au lit.

* * *

 **月**

* * *

 **Tadam ! Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour mon retard. Mes examens se sont déroulés à la mi-juillet pour ma défense et après ça, j'avais trop de choses à faire pour pouvoir écrire sans interruption. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, je vous embrasse. Et merci à mes fidèles lecteurs (vous vous reconnaissez), je vous adore.**

 **LS.**


End file.
